


When We're Dancing Under the Rain

by RedPhoneBooth



Series: Harry's Kids Are up to No Good [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Teddy Lupin, Other, Professor Teddy Lupin, Promposals, Queer Themes, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: Teddy and James have been together for a long time, but things get complicated as James starts his last year at Hogwarts and Teddy becomes his professor.aka the one where everyone is queer as fuck.





	1. Semester 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for so long because my life has been a shitshow of stress the past year so it took me a year and a half to write this. It is INCREDIBLY self-indulgent, so please just click away if you don't like it. I wrote this for myself basically. I hope that you do enjoy it if you want to read it. I have so much love for Jeddy as a pair and there is not enough content out there.  
I do plan on writing another fic about Harry and Draco's relationship which develops during Harry's run on Queer Eye for the Wizarding Guy. But who knows when I'll get to that.  
Also, I wrote this before I read Wayward Son, so just we're just gonna pretend Penny and Micah are fine.  
Re-read and edited only by myself, so please tell me any mistakes I may have missed.  
You can follow me on twitter @thewallinmyhead.  
Title from Ben Platt's RAIN.

James giggled as he planted one last kiss on Teddy’s mouth before rolling off of them. He dropped onto the mattress next to his partner as Teddy pulled him closer. James started tracing invisible symbols on Teddy’s chest which still had a light sheen of sweat from their previous activities. 

“I could lie here forever.” James murmured against Teddy’s skin, a light smile on his face.

“I wish we could.” Teddy replied. Their voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

“Three more days. Three more days until I leave and then I’ll have to wait until Christmas to see you again.” James sighed forlornly.

Teddy tensed underneath his cheek. James looked up to find a guilty look on their face.

“What?” James said skeptically. He didn’t want to admit it, but Teddy had always felt like a dream that was too good to be true. His mind was already running wild with potential sentences that could fly out of Teddy’s mouth right this moment. Most of them wouldn’t end well. “What is it?” He asked again, holding himself up on one elbow.

“James, I-” Teddy began, but they choked. They cleared their throat before trying again. “James, I think we have to go on a break.” Tears had started to form in their eyes as they sat up in the bed, nervously twiddling with the hem of the bedsheets.

James was silent for a moment, staring into nothing and taking in what had just been said. He pushed himself up to sit alongside his partner. “Why?” He asked eventually. “Is- is there someone--”

“NO! No, Merlin, no.” Teddy cut him off. “There’s no one else.” Teddy cupped James’s cheek and rested their head against James’s. They sighed. “I should have told you sooner, but- I was offered a position as Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts and I took it.”

“I don’t understand.” James pulled away, shaking his head slightly.

“Jamie, we can’t date if I’m going to be your teacher.” Teddy explained. “After, sure, but not during the year.” James was pulling away fully now, his face set in anger and frustration. He started picking up stray pieces of clothing and tugged them on violently. “Please, please, stay. It’s only for a year!” Teddy got out of the bed now as well and tried to placate James with his words and reasoning. “It’ll be over in no time! We could get back together during the hols.” James continued to pick up his things. “We could finally tell your family once the year is over!”

That made James freeze. 

Teddy had always been the one to be reluctant to tell the family they and James were in a relationship. James and them had gotten together when James was in his sixth year of school. Teddy felt like a perv at first. James seemed so young in years compared to them but they knew there would be no one else for them. James had seen reason in not telling anyone at first. It worked pretty well. They got to explore their relationship on their own without people breathing down their necks.

But the past few months, James had been getting more and more annoyed with being hidden away. He wanted to be able to go on real dates and be affectionate with Teddy in front of their family. He’d tried to get Teddy to change their mind, but to no avail. Until, now it seems.

“What did you say?” James’s knuckles turned white around the doorframe as he spoke in a tight voice.

“Fuck, Jamie. Do you think I like this? Do you think I don’t want to scream off the rooftops that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world? I can’t! At first it was because you were still in school and it felt wrong. But now that I’m going to be your professor it just can’t happen. I really want to come out to everyone. I really fucking do, Jamie. I had hoped that this year might have been the year. And then they waved this offer around and I had to take it.” Teddy had been slowly approaching James where he was stood in the doorway.

“Please, James.” Teddy put a hand on his shoulder. “Please, say we can make this work.” Their forehead now pressed to said shoulder. “I love you. I don’t wanna lose you. But just for this year, can we take a break? And then we can start our lives together. Properly. I promise.” Teddy begged.

James turned around with a sigh. “Just a year?”

“Just a year.”

“And we can spend all of the Christmas holidays together?”

“Yes, please. I’m not gonna survive those two weeks otherwise.”

James cracked a small smile. “Yeah, what would you do without me, eh?”

Teddy’s own smile beamed back at him. “Suffer.”

James rolled his eyes before dragging Teddy into a kiss. “Now, before we actually ‘go on a break’,” He ariquoted, “I think it’s only fair we make up now for all the time we’ll miss next semester.” James started pushing Teddy towards the bed while his partner curled their fingers around James’s shirt.

“I think, that’s a very good idea.” With the tension in the room now completely dissolved, Teddy could breathe a little easier.

“Now, Mx Lupin.” Teddy was pushed onto the bed while James climbed on top of them. “Let’s have some fun.” James said with a wicked smile on his face. 

&&

Teddy and James were clinging to each other, pressed together from toe to lip, in front of the fireplace. James pulled away minimally and tried to subtly wipe away a tear.

“Hey, Jay. Don’t cry. We’re not going off to war.”

“I know. It’s just never been this hard before. I won’t get to kiss you till Christmas holidays. We’ll practically be broken up.” 

“I told you before, this is not a break up, it’s--”

“Yeah yeah, it’s just a break because you have a stupid moral code. I know, Ted.”

Teddy kissed him one last time. “You ready to head home now?”

James sighed. “I guess.” He turned to grab the Floo powder off the mantel before Teddy stopped him.

“Wait, I forgot! I have something for you.” Teddy pressed a galleon into his hand.

“Uh, thank you?” James raised a confused eyebrow.

“Take a closer look.” Teddy urged. “Harry once told me a story of how Aunt Hermione passed messages around through enchanted galleons. I tried to recreate it, only this one will count down the days. It’ll reset after the winter holidays to count down the days till graduation.”

James flung himself around Teddy’s neck. “Thank you. This is so incredibly sappy. But I love it.” He looked Teddy straight in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two stayed silent for a moment before James turned around to Floo home.

“Will you come say hi on the train?” James asked.

“I will.”

“Good.” 

And with that, James, along with their relationship, disappeared into the green flames.

For now at least.

&&

“Come on! Come on!” Lilly tried to pull along her whole family on Platform 9 ¾. Her parents smiling at her enthusiasm. Despite the divorce, Ginny and Harry were never on bad terms with each other. Harry still went to the weekly Weasley Family Dinners every once in awhile, and Ginny still invited him for drinks with their friends. 

Lilly didn’t need to push along Albus as much as the rest of her family. He was just as happy to go back as she was. This was a relief for both Ginny and Harry since before The Incident, he wasn’t all that keen on that magical castle and all that came with it. 

But now, Albus was running along upfront, eager to get back on the train. His reason was obvious to both Harry and Ginny though. Albus’ reason was also flying into his arms at that moment. 

Scorpius hugged him back with just as much of an idiotic smile. It seemed as though they hadn’t seen each other in ages when in fact it had been about two weeks since they last got together over the summer. While they were initially very sceptical about Albus hanging around a Malfoy, both parents were glad he had found such a good friend and they had grown to love Scorpius after actually getting to know him.

“Potter. Weasley.” A voice came from their left. Draco Malfoy was stood there with a small smile on his face. 

“Malfoy.” Ginny greeted back politely. 

“Draco.” Harry said. “I’ve told you to stop calling me by my last name.”

“You have.” He simply replied.

James had strayed behind and strolled in then without much cheer. 

“You okay, bud?” Harry laid a hand on his head. He’d gotten so big, but still he couldn’t resist doing that like he would to his youngest. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess it’s just senioritis, or whatever they call it.” James replied with a sigh.

“The year hasn’t even begun yet.” 

“Yeah, well…” James trailed off. He spotted a bright blue head of hair in the crowd and his mood couldn’t have been more conflicted. He was both glad to have spotted Teddy, but at the same time, knowing they couldn’t be like before was torture.

He touched a hand to his chest to feel for the galleon hanging there. He had turned it into a necklace he swore to himself to never take off. James stared off into the distance before picking up his trunk and hauling it along with him to the train.

“Hey, Jamie!” His father called after him. “No goodbyes?”

Just one corner of his mouth tugged upwards at his absent mindedness. He took the few steps back towards his family and hugged them both.

“See you at Christmas break.” James said before stepping back to haul his trunk and his arse on the train.

James had settled in with his friends in one of the compartments, but they noticed he wasn’t very talkative.

“Thinking of Mystery Lover, are you, James?” Penny teased him.

James’ head snapped around and his hand automatically strayed to the galleon hidden underneath his shirt. “Uh- yeah, I guess so.” He didn’t see the point in hiding it. They knew he had a special someone, they just didn’t know the details which was good. He sent a silent thanks to his former self for not having spilled the beans.The only thing he did spill was about Teddy’s gender and pronouns. He hoped to every deity in the world that his friends wouldn’t make the connection when Teddy introduced himself in class.

“Will you ever tell us their name? This is so stupid. We know you’ve been with them for ages now, but we don’t even know a name!” Simon whinged.

“Would if I could, mate. But especially now, it’s just difficult. Things got… complicated to say the least. We’re kind of on a break right now.” James explained. His last sentence was met with pained intakes of breaths.

“What? What is it?” James asked

“Well, Jamie. Being on a break as they say, it never ends well. You need to get real with them. Sometimes, I feel like this person is just playing with you.” Penny put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but James shrugged it off.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sounded cross. “This all is a lot more complicated than you might think. So, please. Stay out of it.” He tried his hardest to keep his voice even.

“James, are you sure this is what’s right? That this being on a break isn’t just an excuse for something else?” Simon tried.

James couldn’t take this though. Today was already hard enough. He sighed deeply before standing up and walking out. “Piss off the lot of you.” He left his friends behind whos called after him and walked down the corridor aimlessly to try to cool off.

Eventually, he found himself sitting on the sinks in the bathroom, an unlit cigarette between his lips. His tattered Converse thunking on the cabinet sounded loud in the room.

The creaking hinges of the door opening grabbed his attention and he snapped his head around. Teddy walked in the cramped space. “There you are. You weren’t with your friends, so it was quite the quest finding you since they had no idea where you were either.” Teddy moved to lean back against the stall door in front of James.

“Hi.” James felt minutely better despite the previous conversation which was still running through his thoughts.

“Hi.” Teddy came closer and snatched the cig out of James’ hand.

“Hey!”

“Those things are bad for you and they don’t make you look as cool as you think.” Teddy proceeded to place it between their own lips and lit it with the tip of their wand. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I only give the good advice, it doesn’t mean I have to follow it.” He took a long drag and released it at the tiny window that stood ajar.

James got off the sinks then and stepped towards Teddy. He took their hand to grab the cig right back and take a drag for himself.

“They might not make me look as you as you think I think they do, but they do make me feel better.” 

They were close now. Too close. Teddy closed their eyes and sighed as they felt James’ fingers brush their own. “Jay.” They whispered through the smoke. Teddy knew it couldn’t happen and that as the older one, they should know better, but this was already going south quickly.

“Is being on a break an excuse for something else?” James asked suddenly. Teddy could hear how hard he was trying not to sound like a little kid. James tried so hard always to sound older than he was supposed to be. Teddy sometimes blamed himself for that.

“What? No! Where did that come from?” Teddy tried to get James to look at them.

“Just- Nevermind. A stupid thing one of my friends said.” 

Teddy grabbed James’ chin to force his gaze on theirs. “Being on a break is not breaking up or an excuse to break up. Being on a break is necessary at this moment because of professional and ethical reasons.” Their eyes kept switching between James’ own until they saw he understood fully.

“Okay.” James nodded, “Sorry, I just feel like such a-”

“Kid?” Teddy interrupted. “Don’t apologise for that. I am, too. I may look older and wear these fancy robes and make my own money now, but don’t you think I still wonder if someone will come hold my hand when I go to the Healer’s because I’m scared to go alone? I feel like a fucking flailing five-year-old on the inside.”

James chuckled. “I’ll come with you next time to hold your hand.”

It was Teddy’s turn to laugh then. “Thank you.”

They stood together for a moment in silence, grinning at each other. 

“I miss you.” James said softly.

“I’m right here.” Teddy replied.

“Not completely.”

“I guess not, but I’m not gone either.”

James leaned in, pushing their foreheads together.

“This cannot happen, Jamie.”

“We’re not at Hogwarts yet.” James tried to be clever.

“Still. It can’t.”

James nodded. He knew it couldn’t, but he still wanted to.

“Now, go back to your friends. Tell them they’re idiots. And I’ll see you at the feast tonight.” Teddy pressed a kiss to James’ temple before leaving. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make James feel a lot better about today.

He flicked the half-smoked cigarette out the window, took one last look at himself in the mirror and went on his way back to his friends.

&&

“Settle down, settle down!” Teddy’s voice boomed through the room. “Great, thank you.” They jumped up onto the desk and got comfortable. “Now, I’m sure no one has any interest in actually getting anything done in this class seeing as this is just he first day of the year and I am the new professor. So instead, how about a little game.”

The whole class agreed wholeheartedly which made Teddy smile. This class was last year students and he was afraid they might feel too old to play games. They caught James’ gaze then and they received a subtle thumbs up from him. Teddy felt reassured then. 

“Great! Okay, so, we’re going to do this the muggle way. As you can see, I have a ball of yarn here.” They held up said item. “You’re gonna throw this around and when you catch it, you’re gonna state your name and tell a fact about yourself before throwing it to another person. Hold on to the string though, the idea is to create a sort of spider web.” Teddy waited a minute as they overlooked the room for any sign of confusion, but finding none. “Let’s get this started then.” They threw the ball at someone sitting in the first row and the game started up.

Teddy intended for the ball to go around once, but as the criss-cross spider web of yarn grew denser, the students really started getting into it. Chuckles could be heard every once in a while and a few even got full laughs with all the stories being told. So, Teddy did the only sensible thing and let them keep going. They guessed it would be best to just keep going until all of the yarn was gone.

James had last received the yarn and said that he once almost got grounded for winning a race against his mum. His whole family has been convinced he had cheated. James was the first however, to throw the yarn back to Teddy.

“Thank you, mister Potter. My name is Edward Remus Lupin and a fact about me is that my pronouns are they and them. I would very much appreciate if that was respected.” With that he threw the ball to another student who caught it but had her head tilted sideways in question. “Uh, Louise?” Teddy waved at her as if to wake her up from her trance. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just, what do you mean?” She said

“What do I mean with what?” Teddy asked.

“The pronoun thing. They and them?”

“Yeah, those are my pronouns.”

“Why?”

Teddy half-laughed, being caught off guard. They knew questions like this would come, but frankly, They had naively hoped the students would just accept it. “Because I don’t think he and him or she and her fit me.”

“But, you’re a boy.”

“Aha, see that’s where you’ve got the wrong impression. I am in fact not a boy, nor am I a girl. I’m what is called a non-binary person. There’s loads of info online if you have questions, and I would be glad to answer them too, but not during class.”

Teddy could see James glaring at Louise from where they were sat on the desk. It almost made them smile, but they couldn’t. Teddy was scared they would have that look in their eye. They’d seen it in pictures with James. Apparently, subtlety went out the window when it came to James and they were lucky the family had not caught on yet. Bless Harry’s genes. 

“Now,” Teddy clapped their hands together. “Let’s get on with the game.”

And it did. Louise had thrown the ball to another student named keith.

“New schoolyear, new me, I guess, so I would like to use this fact to inform you all that I am very gay.” Keith declared

“We know!” The whole class spoke at once, having Teddy burst out laughing. 

“Oh.” Keith deflated a little before laughing along at the murmur of chuckles he received. 

“Good lad!” Teddy cheered and went to high five Keith. “How would you like to help in setting up a QSA?” Keith’s face was in awe at Teddy’s request. “Come to me after class then. It’s an idea I’ve had since I was sat at these desks myself.”

The class went by too quickly. Soon it was time for the students to move on to their next period. Keith was still going over some more details for the QSA idea before he too moved on with a task to create a formal proposal for Headmistress McGonagall. 

“How did I do?” Teddy asked James who had been lingering in the back.

“Great. Good to start with a game.” James walked to the front to where Teddy was still leaning against their desk. He stopped not too close, but not too far away from them, just close enough to see the faint redness in Teddy’s cheeks.

“Thanks. I was really nervous, especially knowing that you’d be in this class.” Teddy focused their eyes on the floor as they mumbled this.

“Well, the ice is broken I’d say. No need to be nervous anymore.” James tried to keep the conversation going, not wanting to leave, but he didn’t know what else to say anymore. Instead he just rolled on his feet, lingering in this uncertain atmosphere hanging around them both.

“You have another class now?” Teddy broke the silence.

“Nope, free period now.”

“Ah, okay.” Teddy nodded their head. “This is weird right?”

“SO weird.” James let out a deep sigh, relieved he wasn’t the only one feeling this. “Can we make it not weird? I just want to get through this year and get back together and maybe move in and have three cats and discussions over which curtains to get for our bedroom and-”

“Wait wait, what?” Teddy cut James’s babbling off. “Move in? You… wanna move in together?”

“Well, yeah.” James said bashfully. “I mean, if you want. I know you’re still young, but I’ve been thinking about our future together.”

“Will you ask me again on graduation day?” Teddy said with a big smile. They really wanted to. It would be perfect. But Teddy couldn’t give an answer right now. This year had only just begun. They didn’t want to get ahead of themselves.

“Technically, I never-” James cut himself off this time at Teddy’s look. “Yes. I will.”

“Good.” Teddy gave a firm nod.

James was about two seconds away from fucking it all and grabbing Teddy by the collar to reel them in when-

“Jamie!” Penny exclaimed.

Both of their heads turned towards the door.

“Oh! Sorry, are you busy?” Penny took in the two people before her.

“No, miss Bunce. I was just done with mister Potter here.” Teddy said.

“Yes, thanks professor Lupin. Have a good day!” James walked out with Penny by his side.

&&&

“Don’t forget to buy your tickets! Get them early!” A cheerful girl yelled through the halls as she pressed a flyer into James’ hands. 

James looked down at the piece of paper. ‘Yule Ball 2021’ the flyer said in big bold writing. 

“So, anyone special you’ll be taking?” Penny sounded out of nowhere, startling James.

“Jeez, Pen. Don’t do that.” He clutched his hand, and the flyer, to his chest. 

She snatched it from his hand and had a look at it herself. “Seriously, though. Are you going and/or are you taking anyone?”

James breathed deeply and started walking to the library. “I don’t know yet. Not even sure if I’m gonna go.”

“Mystery person still on your mind then? You feel bad you can’t take them?” 

James affirmed with a nod. He hated that she could read him so well. Why wasn’t she more like Simon? He was oblivious to most things around him. “Are you going then?” He asked her.

“Probably. And since I can’t bring Micah since he lives all the way on the other side of the pond, I’m gonna be going alone. You know, make a statement. You don’t need a date to go.” Penny said determined. 

“Hey, what do you think of just inviting Simon and all three of us go together?” James proposed.

Penny seemed to think it over. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Let’s hurry, I’m sure Simon will fall asleep on his Divination homework if we don’t get there in time.” She pulled him along to the library.

There, they indeed did find Simon still awake and staring at his books. “Hey, Si!” Penny said, dropping the flyer on his homework. “You wanna come to the ball with us so we don’t look all sad and mopey going alone?” She plopped down in a chair next to him. She got no reaction back however. “Simon!” She tried. “Simon!” She clicked her fingers in front of his wandering gaze and that woke him up.

“What? Oh! Hey guys.” Simon finally came back out of his daydream.

“Damn, where did your head go?” James said.

“Oh, you know, just-” Simon made a vague gesture with his hands. “What’s up?”

“We want to know if you want to come to the ball with us.” Penny explained

“Oh, uh.” Simon looked distracted and stared off into the distance next to Penny’s face. “I- Yeah, sure, I guess. Sounds fun.” He gave a small smile before looking back down at his work.

“Alright.” Penny raised an eyebrow and shared a look with James who returned the same sentiment. Simon had been acting weird lately. “Now, show me what you got for the homework so I can correct all of it.” 

&&&

That night in the Gryffindor common room, they were all sat by the fire. Most of the other Gryffindors had gone up already but Simon, Penny, and James had a nasty habit of talking until the sun started to rise again.

Penny was laid out across her two best friends. Her head in James’ lap and her feet in Simon’s. She and James were bickering over which candy to buy next time they were going to Hogsmeade. 

“Obviously chocolate frogs!” Penny argued. “You can never go wrong with chocolate.”

“I’m so bored of them though.”

“You don’t HAVE to eat them. More for me, ha!”

“But we always share. It’s basically why we’re friends. And you were the one who did the maths, it would be more efficient or whatever to each buy some and then share.”

“Simon, what do you think?” Penny knocked her foot into his thigh. Simon startled a little. 

“About what?” Simon asked.

“The sweets, Simon.”

Simon just shrugged. “Pick whatever.” He then lifted Penny’s feet out of his lap and stood up. “I think I’m going to bed. Goodnight, guys.” 

They watched him hop up the stairs and out of view.

“Seriously, what the hell is up with that guy. He’s usually the one who never stops talking about food.” James watched where Simon had disappeared out of view.

“Right?” Penny agreed. “He’s hiding something from me. I hate when he does that. Especially this time, because suddenly he’s succeeding at keeping it hidden from me.”

James laughed. “A very hard feat to accomplish.”

“Exactly. Like how you are trying to hide that your mystery lover is actually Professor Lupin.” Penny sat up with a smug smile.

James was laughing no more and froze. “How- how did you find out?”

“Oh, love, the tension between you two is suffocating honestly. Well, to me it feels like that. But I think you’re in the clear when it comes to the rest of the student body and even the teachers. Plus, they/them pronouns, their older and it’s complicated? Not that hard to figure out with those specifics.”

James let out a relieved sigh. “Am I that bad?”

“You both are. But you both seem to be happy with each other as well.”

“We are.” James smiled to himself. “I mean, this year is going to be hard though.”

“Because you called a break.” She filled in, finally understanding their conversation they’d had on the train. “Must be tough. But Lupin did the right thing. I mean, could you imagine if you were ever found out?” Penny whispered scandalously.

“I know. Of course I do. Merlin, Pen, they’re always so close yet so far.”

“Imagine how I feel with Micah.”

James threw an arm around her shoulders. “Why is love so hard?”

“Ugh, right.” They were silent for a moment. But then Penny smiled and pulled her knees up the couch. “So, tell me everything. You must be bursting. I know I would be if I had to keep Micah a secret.”

James laughed and immediately flung himself into their whole history from how they got together until their last kiss in front of the fireplace. He showed her the necklace. He told her about their plans for the future. And she listened to every single word. 

“There’s something kinda sexy about it as well, no?” Penny said once James had finally fallen quiet. “Like this whole student-teacher thing. It’s so scandalous. It gives it sort of an edge.”

James had to laugh at that. “Our relationship has edge enough, I’ll tell you.”

“Ew, Jamie, gross!” Penny chuckled. “But really, I haven’t seen you this happy since the first year of our friendship. I’m really glad you’ve found this already.”

“Me too. I just wish things were less complicated.” He laid his head on her shoulder. “At first it was just the age difference and then the whole intricacy of our family and would they think it’s weird bc we’re kind of cousins slash brothers. But now it’s also the school thing.” He sighed. “Sometimes it feels like so much. Like we’ll never be able to be out there.”

“You will.” Penny reassured him. “It’s less than a year now. We’re gonna have a great senior year and then we’re all free.” She wrapped her arms around him awkwardly and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thanks, Pen. I love you.”

“I love you, too, you big doofus. Come on, now. Off to bed. It’s way too late already.”

Up the went to their respective bedrooms and managed to get enough sleep not to have their heads thunk on their desks the next day.

&&&

Chatter and music sounded loudly through the nearly empty Hogwarts hall. James could hear Diana Ross’s ‘I’m coming out’ booming through the door of Teddy’s classroom. This made him chuckle. Of course Teddy would go all out and even have the music fit perfectly. Some confetti seemed to have made its way from under the door and was strewn all over the floor of the hallway. 

James felt strangely nervous walking in there. It’s not that he tried to hide that he was gay, it’s more so that he was never the one to shout it from the rooftops and walking through that door felt an awful lot like shouting to him, even if he did have the chance to play it off as being the S in QSA. But he wanted to do this. For Teddy. For himself. For the other queer kids who knew his famous parents and to whom it might give reassurance. He knew he carried some clout because of his last name, may as well put it to good use.

James took a breath and turned the doorknob and took a step forward. 

“Jamie!”, was yelled out at his entrance and heads turned to the doorway where he was still stood. It was Penny who rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. “So good to see you here! So, care to inform us what letter you are coming for?” She then held up a few buttons, some with a Q, some with an S. It took James a moment but he finally figured out what they were for. Once he did, he looked back at Penny with a smile, she herself was still waiting if he wanted to take the plunge. 

“I’ll have a Q thanks.” He took the button from her and pinned it to his sweater. Immediately it began to fill with colour to form the gay rainbow flag. “Oh that’s cool!”

“I have them charmed so they form whatever flag fits your identity.” Teddy chimed in, having slowly crept towards them. James noticed their button changing flags like those fade in-fade out photo presentations. It went from the non-binary flag to the pansexual flag to the trans flag. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t feel like it, but it’s yours to keep if you want it.”

James had noticed not everyone seemed to be wearing them. Like Simon who was talking to Penny next to him. His shirt was void of any coloured pin. James damned the boy internally. He had been curious about Simon since the beginning, especially since he’d had a small crush on him when they were younger. Penny’s own button was striped black and white with a big S in the middle of it. 

“Hey, Jamie?” James snapped out of his daze and looked over at Penny. “We’re just going to mingle a little okay?” Penny gave him a look, which meant to take his time with Teddy. He was really thankful he had her as a friend.

James walked over to Teddy. They were sat with crossed legs on their desk, their favourite spot to sit, overlooking the room with a small smile on their face. When their eyes caught James’, they seemed to sit just a little bit more upright.

“Hi.” James said when he was close enough.

“Mr. Potter.” Teddy said cheekily.

James shook his head lightly and chuckled. “Oh come on, Teddy. That’s for class.”

Teddy echoed with their own chuckle. “Yeah, You’re right. I’m messing with you, lo- James.” 

James’ eyebrows shot skyward when hearing Teddy’s slip. Both of them hoped no one had been paying enough attention. Teddy cleared their throat as if to erase their mistake while James looked around to see if anyone had heard. They got lucky this time, the loud music and chit-chat that flowed around them had covered for them.

James took a deep breath. “So,” He let out, “Seems like we got a pretty good turn-out.”

“Yeah, indeed. Seems like there are more queer kids at this school than some people would like to acknowledge. It’s good to bond together, I guess. Have a safe space.” Teddy uncrossed his legs and bumped his heels against the back panel of the desk.

“Have a lot of plans in mind then to keep this going?” James was trying to pull as many questions as he could out of thin air, just to have an excuse to stay and talk longer with Teddy.

“Yeah, I compiled a whole list of stu- Hey, isn’t that your sister?” Teddy pointed towards to door and James turned to see.

“Uh, Yeah?” James rubbed his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “And it seems she came with Alice Longbottom?” James’ eyebrows shot upwards again as he saw the two girls hold hands and smile brightly at one another while Penny offered them both a pin. 

Teddy jumped off their desk and made a beeline for the two girls, James right on his heel. “Lily! Alice! Welcome!” 

“Hey, Ted!” Lily said.

“That’s professor Lupin to you.” They joked.

Lily waved him off. They weren’t her teacher after all. Not yet, at least. 

“Uh, Lils?” James chimed in. “Something you wanna say?” He vaguely gestured at her bi-colored pin and gave her a curious look.

“Oh! Yes, Jamie, I guess I should introduce you to my girlfriend, Alice.” At Lily’s introduction, Alice gave a small wave and smile which James returned.

“So, how did this come to be?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while actually. It kinda just happened, but we’ve both been really cautious about telling people. And now that Teddy decided to start the QSA, we both felt there was finally space for us, you know? We didn’t feel like hiding it anymore.” Lily looked over at Alice. “Because I love her and I want everyone to know.”

Alice giggled and pressed a small kiss to Lily’s mouth, whispering and ‘I love you, too’.

James felt really happy for them and he smiled warmly at his sister and her girlfriend. “I’m really happy for you. And know, that I’ll be there if you decide to take her home and come out.” At this, Lily gave him an understanding nod. 

“The same goes for you, big bro.” 

“What?” James said before he remembered the rainbow coloured pin he was wearing. “Oh, shit, uh. Yeah, thanks.” It was then that a thought occurred to him and he started laughing. When he saw both Teddy and Lily’s looks of confusion, he took a deep breath to steady himself. “Oh, man. Poor Albus. The pressure is really on for that guy now.”

The four of them started laughing hard then, a few heads turning their way with looks as if they had more than just a few loose screws.

It was at this moment, the door opened and Albus walked in, with Scorpius behind him. When the group noticed, their already maniacal laughter got even worse. Albus’ eyes grew wide. He hadn’t expected everyone of his family to be there and ran back out after a few hurriedly exchanged words with Scorpius. 

Scorpius seemed a lot more confident than Albus and took Penny’s offered pin before apologising and running after his friend. James knew there was a story there, but he also knew not to push his brother. Albus would come to him when he needed it.

When Teddy, James, Lily, and Alice had all finally calmed down from laughing, Penny strode up to them.

“Honestly, you scared your brother away.” She tried to scorn them, but couldn’t hold back a smile herself.

“Oh, come on, Pen. We didn’t scare him away.” James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh, whatever, Jamie.” She pushed him away laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Simon’s familiar voice came from behind them. 

Penny and James turned around simultaneously. “Hey, Si.” Penny said overly bright. both her and James had a big question ready to burst out of the at any moment seeing Simon here. Though, neither knew it was wrong to push despite their burning curiosity. Simon became aware of that too. Simon sighed and gave in.

“No, I’m not gay, but I’m not sure what I am okay. I did actually like Agatha when we were dating. No, I don’t have a boyfriend now. Yes, I’ve liked guys, and I’ve thought about it for a while, and it’s a recent crush that really made me come here. Did that answer most of your questions, Penny?” Simon sounded exasperated.

“Yes, actually.” Penny seemed surprised. James didn’t know why, Penny and Simon have known each other for so long. She should have seen this coming. “One more thing.” Simon threw his head back in frustration at her question. “What guy, and did anything happen yet. Please tell me, tell me, tell me!” She whined.

Simon looked like a lost puppy for a moment, but he quickly covered it up by looking at Penny incredulously before walking away.

“Seriously, what is up with that guy?” Penny threw her hands up and turned back to James.

He threw his arm back around her and shared a look with Teddy who mouthed a ‘talk later’ before removing himself from the group. He saw his sister and Alice had walked away to talk with some friends. 

“Oh, let it go, Penny. Simon is fine. He’ll come around. He’s going through it right now. It’s not easy dealing with feelings that seem wrong and right at the same time.” James calmed Penelope down, and he hoped himself that his words were true.

“When did you get so wise?” She asked.

“I guess I’ve had some experience with this stuff.” 

&&&

James and Penny had just left their potions class when Simon came running up to them.

“Penny! Penny!” Simon panted. “You have to come with me now!” He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along, James following on their heels.

“Wha- Simon, what’s going on?!” She said worriedly, her body rigid and in fear as she ran along with Simon. “If it’s another dragon, I swear to Merlin, Simon.” 

When they reached the Great Hall, Simon let go of Penny’s wrist. “Stay there.” He said with a firm look. He then disappeared into the crowd.

Penny turned around to James who was just as confused as she was and gave a shrug in answer to her questioning look. He could not for the life of him figure out what the hell was going on. However, when heart-shaped confetti started falling from the ceiling, things started to click in James mind.

He saw Penny lift a hand and look up at the confetti in awe despite still being confused. She was a smart one, but James had never seen her so oblivious. 

“Penelope Bunce!” A voice boomed from the crowd that had gathered, and soon the parted to let a lanky boy through. Penny’s eyes widened and a beaming smile appeared on her face. “Will you please go to the yule ball with me?” Above his head sparkled the word ‘YULE BALL?’ in magical fireworks.

James had never in his life seen Penny speechless, it was truly priceless.

“Micah! I- how- what?” Penny launched herself at him and swung her arms around his neck. He caught her with ease and a chuckle and lifted her off the ground.

“You haven’t answered my question, yet.” His american accent drawled. Micah set her back down and looked down at her.

“Yes, you American idiot!” The crowd clapped as she hugged her boyfriend again.

In the meantime, Simon had come to stand by James again. “I’m assuming this is your doing?” James said to him.

“Nah, it was mostly Micah, he just needed a little help with the logistics.” Simon shrugged.

“Is that why you’ve been so weird, lately?”

Simon deflated a little at his question and stared ahead at where Penny and Micah were talking with their heads bent together and mirrored smiles. “Yeah, I guess.” He said in a flat voice. His gaze drifted away from his friends to further into the crowd and it turned sour. James didn’t dare to ask though. “I gotta go.” Simon walked away without another word.

James watched him go before sighing and stepping towards Penny and Micah. “Hey guys!” He hugged them both. “How crazy is this?”

“I know right?” Penny was positively beaming. James thought he might get blinded by her radiating smile. “That was so cheesy and super American and kind of hetero- and gendernormative.” Penny laughed. “But I loved it.” Her voice, just as her gaze, turned soft as she turned towards her boyfriend. 

“I’m happy for you guys.” James said sincerely, though he had to admit he was also kind of jealous that he couldn’t go to the yule ball with his better half himself. He felt a slight pang in his heart. Penny noticed and gave his shoulder a squeeze as they shared a look.

“James!” Lily’s voice sounded, breaking the moment between the two friends. “James, can I talk to you for a second? I need your help with something.” She was stood a little ways away and jerked her head for him to come to her.

“Sorry, Pen. Big brother duty calls.” He walked off towards his little sister and she grabbed him by the arm into a nearby alcove. “What is it?”

“Okay, so, I just saw what happened with Penelope and her boyfriend. It was so adorbs and now I kinda wanna do the same for Alice.”

“OH! Oh wow. Good on you, sis.”

“Will you help me please? I mean, I’ll basically be making a public coming out as well and I don’t want to pressure Alice into something so I wanna make sure that she’ll be okay with this but I don’t wanna spoil the surprise either and also I need this to be a big gesture too like super romantic and great and I want her to be totally woo’d and-”

“LILY!” James interrupted her and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Since when do you ramble?” His sister has never been a loud, talk-y kind of person. “But yes, I will help you figure something out. Don’t we worry. We got this.” He held up a fist and she bumped it.

&&&

It was Saturday morning. And Saturday mornings meant sleeping in, stealing food from the Great Hall to bring upstairs to share and talk. It had been James and Simon’s dorm room tradition since year three and they didn’t plan on breaking it now. They alternated getting the food based on who woke up first. Usually, that meant James. Thought, it never too long after coming back with breakfast for Simon to wake up.

However, this time seemed to be different. James had woken up and gotten the food with his roommate Keith and laid out a proper buffet on the floor in the middle of the room. The other two boys had woken in that time as well, only Simon seemed to still have his curtains closed. 

The four of them looked confused at each other before Keith silently concocted a plan. The smile on his face turned just the right side of mischievous and he made big gestures to quietly explain the plan to his roommates. When they all nodded that they understood, the four of them surrounded Simon’s bed and on the count of three they pulled open the curtains yelling any versions of ‘wake up’. Their fun stopped quickly when they were shocked to find not one, but two bodies in Simon’s bed.

Simon literally jumped up and shrieked in his bed from being scared so badly, the other person barely stirred. “WHAT THE FUCK!” He yelled back at the four confused guys surrounding him.

“Uh, yeah, same here, dude.” Keith waved his hand over the whole scene.

Simon gasped, having forgotten he wasn’t alone under his sheets, but also very naked. “Fuck!” 

“Maybe later.” A familiar voice sleepily slurred. James now recognized that pale skin and dark hair to be Baz Pitch’s.

“Holy shit!” James laughed. “Si, good on you dude!” He punched Simon in the shoulder and the latter fell backwards with an embarrassed groan from where he was sitting upwards.

Baz finally moved then. He stretched out his body lazily and without any shame, as if he knew he was a sight for sore eyes with an attitude so cool it would freeze your nose off. “Well, this seems like a situation I don’t wanna be in.” Baz pushed off the sheets and picked up his clothes in all his naked glory. James really was happy for Simon, his friend had good taste.

As Baz dressed quickly, James whispered his last thought to Simon who just slapped him in the chest. 

“I appreciate it.” Baz said. James must not have been as quiet as he thought. Baz walked back towards the bed and leaned over. “See you later.” A coy and flirty smile was set on his face before he planted a lingering kiss on Simon’s lips. On his way out, he picked up an apple from the buffet that was still waiting to be eat and bit on to it before he disappeared.

The five of them watched him go and their room stayed so quiet they could hear the whispering and gasps from the people in the common room.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later they they all started talking at once. Well, all of them except Simon who was still sat in the middle of the bed flabbergasted by what had just happened.

His brain finally spun into gear then. “Guys. Guys! GUYS!” Simon finally got them quiet. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He flopped down on the bed, rolled himself in his sheets and spelled them closed again.

Everyone looked to James then. He nodded to make it clear he would handle this. He only hoped Simon didn’t think to spell his curtains so that he couldn’t open them. James waited for the others to leave the room before he tried lifting a curtain which luckily gave way.

“Simon?” James said softly. He sat himself cross-legged at the foot of the bed and put a hand on his friend’s ankle over the sheets. Simon merely grunted in response.”Ah come on, man. Let’s talk. Or not. You don’t have to tell me anything.” Simon removed the sheets from his face and shot him an I-don’t-believe-you-look. “Okay fine, I wanna know all the juicy details, but seriously, I’m here for you man.”

Simon sighed and sat up then. “I wish I could tell details, but I don’t even know what’s happening to be honest.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it started a while ago, we got drunk and it just kinda happened. And it kept happening. Again and again. And, I don’t know, we’ve not talked about it. I’m kinda scared because I didn’t even know I was gay or if I am at all. I don’t even know if I like the guy, or if it’s just the sex or something else entirely.”

James scooted closer and pulled him into a quick, awkward hug. “You don’t have to know anything, you know. Also, no one said you have to label anything. Though, if you ask me, seems like you’ve been doing some pretty gay things though.” They both chuckled. “Is that why you’ve been so weird?”

Simon nodded. “I see everyone being happy with their dates, especially now with the yule ball coming up. And I just keep thinking about him.” He ran a hand over his face in frustration. “I just wanna stop thinking about him. He’s always there, in my head, lurking like the little creep. And I just-” He clenched his fists and growled.

“Si, sounds like you’ve got it pretty bad for this guy.” James weighed in. “I kinda see it too, you two together. As to figuring out your identity, well, that’s a personal thing.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Though, I might have something to help you along with that.”

James got up and rifled through his trunk, mumbling to himself. “AHA!” He triumphantly held up the badge he’d received after the first QSA meeting. 

“Will that work even if you don’t know yourself?” Simon asked skeptically.

James shrugged. “Worth a try, no?” He planted himself on the bed again in front of Simon. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Simon rolled his eyes and snatched the badge out of James’ hands. It swirled with colours before dividing itself into four different segments. “I have no idea what all of these colour mean.” He looked expectantly at James.

“Oh, yeah, sure. So this one means bi, this one is pan, this one is poly, and that I would assume means questioning. There’s not really a flag for that to my knowledge, but the question mark seems pretty obvious.” James explained while pointing at the different segments.

“How do you know?” 

“Uh, so, Teddy is pretty big on this stuff and they went through a lot of self-discovery. But also, whenever we’d go to pride they would actually quiz me on this shit and I guess it stuck.” James laughed.

Simon smiled, but sadly. “I wish I had what you two have.” James looked surprised at his remark. “Penny told me.” Simon said. James nodded.

“I love them. And thanks. But you really don’t. At least not now.” They were quiet for a moment. “Baz will come around. And if he doesn’t, well then he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

“Thanks. I hope you’re right.”

“Me too. Because I mean that. Younger me is screaming.” James snorted at himself before getting off the bed.

“Wait, what?” Simon finally got off too and picked up his clothes to follow James down to the common room and finally get breakfast.

“Oh nothing. Just that I used to have a small crush on you when we first met and I wish I had known you were queer then.” James shrugged as if it’s not big deal.

“Dude!” Simon shoved him playfully. “That might be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He clutched his heart and fake cried.

“Shove off.” They both laughed as James threw an arm around his mate and walked down the stairs with him.

“Wait.” Simon said before they reached the room. “I’d appreciate it if you and the others could keep this quiet.” He sounded more serious than James had ever known him to be.

“Yeah of course. I’ll make sure the others keep their mouths shut too. If not I’ll send Lily after them. She inherited mum’s outstanding bat bogey hex ability.” James winked.

&&&

James had been waiting for ten minutes by the classroom door and grabbed Baz by the arm when he finally came out of it.

“Hey!” Baz wrenched himself loose.

“Just know, Pitch, if you break my boy’s heart, I will come after you.” James threatened, poking him in the chest. “Do not play with his feelings. Either take Simon out or bounce. He deserves to be treated right.” James gave him one last look and turned on his heel. 

He didn’t see the puzzled, yet hopeful feeling growing inside Baz. That was okay, Baz’s decision would be clear soon.

&&&

The murmur of everyone making smalltalk buzzed in the room as people settled in their seats or shared food and drinks. The couches and chairs had been placed in a choatic semi-circle facing a white screen at the front of the classroom. Soon most of the seating spaces were taken and Teddy stood in front of the mass of students that had shown up.

“Thank you everyone for being here at our second QSA meeting. I’m very glad to see some familiar, but also lots of new faces today.” That earned them a small cheer from the crowd. “Today, we’re taking things a little slower which means movie time! I hope everyone’s got snacks and drinks. Shout out to the ‘Puffs for providing those.” A group to his right whoo’d and whistled at them. Teddy laughed a little. “Alright settle down! The movie we’ll be watching today is called Pride. It’s one of my personal favourites. So, enjoy, everyone.” They set up the movie and moved to the back of the class to settle on one of the couches they had transfigured. 

The couch just so happened to be occupied by James as well. This was, of course, a total coincidence. At least that’s what Teddy told themselves, their brain rushing to find any and all excuses to sit by James. And if they scooted just a little closer than would be deemed appropriate, then no one else would have to know. Both James and Teddy were glad for the close proximity in the barely lit room. 

It was silent as the movie showed its opening scenes, but soon enough people whispered commentary to their friend or datemate. One couple had absolutely no shame and just started making out. Teddy was about to interfere as things seemed to get out of hand, but a guy next to them whisper-yelled ‘get a room’. The couple jumped up in surprise and ran out of the room, giggling.

Teddy huffed and shook their head. “Hey, we weren’t- aren’t much better.” James whispered from beside them. Teddy noticed his tense-slip up but decided not to mention it. 

“I know, but still. We never snogged with a teacher in the room. We only did that in regular cinema settings.” Teddy smirked and bumped their knee against James’.

“Please, we did that in all kinds of settings.” James added and mimicked Teddy’s kneebump.

James turned his head to look at Teddy, but found them already staring at him. It made his breath stutter for a moment. The nostalgic and longing emotion that was swirling in those beautiful eyes took James by surprise. If he was completely honest, he’d been scared if this break would turn into a break up. 

James knew the age gap sometimes took a toll on them. James was still too much of a kid sometimes and when he slept over at Teddy’s place things could get ugly. They bickered which turned into fighting about stupid things like how James leaves clothes all over the place as if he expects his mother to pick up after him. Or how Teddy had to work late sometimes or work at all and James couldn’t understand why they couldn’t always have a night out on a Wednesday. 

They’d never outright screamed at each other in fury, but voices had been raised before. Luckily, they both knew to take a walk if things got too heated. It was a rule they’d made to protect their relationship early on. Teddy came up with it, James was grateful for it. 

It got ugly at times. But when James saw the look Teddy was giving him now, he sincerely hoped they would be fine. Even if he wasn’t completely convinced yet that they’d come out of this year unharmed. But he had hope.

“What.” Teddy whispered after James had been quietly staring for a while.

“I love you.” James breathed, barely loud enough to be heard.

Teddy bit their lip and looked to the front again, however they reached out in search of James’ hand and intertwined their fingers before giving it a squeeze. “Me too.” He said after a while.

The sounds of the movie filled the heavy silence between them. James hoisted his legs up onto the couch as an excuse to half cuddle up to Teddy. He put his other hand on top the one Teddy was already holding and enjoyed the moment he could have with them. They were few and far between back when they weren’t on a break. But now it was a miracle if they even had a minute to talk alone. James could hear Teddy sigh and knew they felt the same.

&&&

James mentally high fived himself. He’d done a good job with this promposal he’d helped Lily prepare. Alice was one lucky girl. It had been quite the challenge setting everything up without her knowing about it. James also found out that his little sister is an amazing liar which made him very suspicious of all the excuses she’s made over the years to not have to do chores. 

James sighed as he sprinkled the last of the flower petals on the floor. His little sister wasn’t so little anymore all of the sudden. She had a girlfriend now, a serious girlfriend. James had to laugh though, being queer might not be contagious, but it sure as hell seemed to run in the family.

“You done?” Lily said from behind him. 

“Yep, good to go.”

Lily’s phone went off then. “Yes! Rose just let me know that Alice is on her way.”

“Good luck.” James said to her before kissing the top of her head. She may have grown up, but he was still quite a lot taller than her. He went to hide behind a pillar so he could view the whole thing and held out his phone to record it. 

Alice appeared then in the hallway leading to the courtyard. She had followed the trail of petals all the way from the dorms to here. The bright smile on her face warmed James’ heart. He had to be quick to follow her as she followed the trail to where Lily was. 

A small crowd had gathered, mostly of Lily and Alice’s friends to watch the scene unfold. It was quite, well, magical. James had figured out a spell to make snowflakes fall from the sky, only he had modified it so they were specs of light, almost like fireflies. It turned the whole courtyard into a scene out of the sappiest romcom. 

As soon as Lily saw her girlfriend approach she started playing on the ukulele she had gotten for her birthday two years ago. She’d taught herself and had gotten really good at it. That wasn’t all, though, because Lily also had a beautiful singing voice. 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras   
Il me parle tout bas,   
Je vois la vie en rose.   
Il me dit des mots d’amour,   
Des mots de tous les jours,   
Et ça me fait quelque chose.   
Il est entré dans mon c?ur   
Une part de bonheur   
Dont je connais la cause.   
C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,   
Il me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie.   
Et dès que je l’aperçois   
Alors je sens en moi   
Mon coeur qui bat   
  
Hold me close and hold me fast   
The magic spell you cast   
This is la vie en rose   
When you kiss me, heaven sighs   
And though I close my eyes   
I see la vie en rose   
When you press me to your heart   
I’m in a world apart   
A world where roses bloom   
And when you speak, angels, sing from above   
Everyday words seem   
To turn into love songs   
Give your heart and soul to me   
And life will always be   
La vie en rose

By the time Lily had stopped singing Alice was in tears. Her sobs of disbelief and amazement were drowned out however by the clapping and hooting that came from the crowd. Alice slowly walked to her girlfriend and they kissed awkwardly since both were smiling too much. When Lilly pulled back, she took out the rainbow coloured flag that she’d stuck in her back pocket of her jeans to hold it up. On it the words ‘Yule ball?’ was painted in glittery paint. At that Alice starting nodding like a mad woman and kissed her girlfriend again, setting off the crowd again into happy clapping and cheering.

James was right there too, clapping and cheering on his little sister. He was happy for her. She seemed to have found real love so early on in her life. He shared a look with Lily that hopefully conveyed how proud he was of her. She nodded in understanding before he slunk back into the shadows to wander the grounds with his thoughts. 

It was strange, seeing everyone in love out in the open. He touched the galleon still hanging around his neck and took it out from underneath his shirt to hold in his fist. James walked down to the lake to sit and think. He twirled the galleon around in his fingers and suddenly felt anger for all that he couldn’t have, for all that he hasn’t been able to have the past year. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Teddy and he could be out in the open like the rest of them, but at that moment it just felt so unfair.

If he was honest with himself, James knew he felt lost on a lot of accounts. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he felt like he was just floating around in the dark. It was disorienting and making it hard to breathe at times. He felt like he was falling behind on his friends who seemed to be doing just fine finding their way through to graduation.

James calmed himself down with the spiteful thought that at least Albus didn’t have a girlfriend yet, just so the heat would be off James at family parties for a little at least. At least Alus bore half of the brunt of their family wanting to know every bit of their personal lives. And when James had a good day, he could even deflect all of the questions to his younger brother. It wasn’t the nicest move of him, but a necessary one since he wasn’t the best at lying. 

James huffed and shook his head at himself. “I’m such an idiot.” He told himself.

“Well, we all know that, but why this time?” Penny’s voice sounded as she came to sit next to him. She’d brought Simon along too who sat on James other side.

James shrugged non-committedly in response to her question. “Self-imposed, imaginary sibling rivalry.” James said then.

“Ah.” Penny nodded. “I know that all too well. Only in my household, not so imaginary.” 

“Stop complaining. At least you guys have siblings. Or a family at all for that matter.” Simon chimed in, annoyed. “Or an actual boyfriend.” He muttered, ripping off tufts of grass.

Both Penny and James looked at each other in shame before they shared the same idea mentally and tackled Simon to the ground with hugs. Simon squealed and laughed when Penny played dirty and started tickling him. James made sure he didn’t run from her torture. She was only satisfied when Simon yelled out ‘I give’. 

The three of them lied down on the ground intertwined, catching their breaths. Simon had a best friend in each of his arms and James could only hope he felt how much Penny and him loved Simon.

“Hey, Si.” James got a hum in acknowledgement. “You know we are your family right?” Penny grabbed James’ hand to hold over Simon’s stomach and laced their fingers together loosely. “Just because you have no blood relatives doesn’t mean you don't have a family.”

“I love you.” Simon whispered to them.

“We love you, too.” Penny said. “As for the boyfriend thing, well, I can only hope Basilton comes around. If not, well, then he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on and you’ll be long swept off your feet by a better person by the time he does realise.”

Simon squeezed them both closer. “Thank you.”

&&&

Dinner in the great hall was a tumultuous affair. The applause had just died down from the last person who got a Yule Ball proposal from their crush or significant other. James smiled to himself having seen the display. These proposals were getting bigger and better by the minute. More significantly though, they were getting more queer too. 

Ever since Teddy had started their QSA, kids have been feeling a lot safer around school. Sure, the bigots were still around, but they weren’t so quick to bully anyone anymore. Especially with Teddy themselves walking around the halls to keep their students safe and they had recruited a small group of burly people to keep an eye out on the younger kids. James was one of them. He’d been feeling a lot more protective over his little sister since he found out about her girlfriend. Lily could handle herself just fine, James knew, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was his brotherly duty.

James looked around the hall, all the way to the other side. At the Slytherin table he saw Albus and Scorpius sitting together. James still wasn’t sure of the true nature of their relationship, but he could see the fond looks they shared, even if they had no idea they were into each other. He hoped they knew. He may not have been the best brother in the past and teased Albus about his house and his relationship with Scorpius, but that all faded away once he had his own slightly scandalous secret with Teddy. 

James looked a little further along the table and saw Baz sitting there. He seemed to be deep in thought and looked over at the Gryffindor table, catching James’ eye by accident. Baz looked caught of guard at first, but nodded then, James mirrored him. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to wipe the conflicted look off his face to be replaced by determination. Baz stood and left the Great Hall then. 

One table closer James found his sister and her girlfriend having dinner together with friends. She seemed happy which in turn made him happy. More so, he was proud of her.

Finally he landed back at his own table. Micah and Penny were both discussing her extra credit potions homework, but Simon seemed to just push his food around with his fork. 

“You okay, mate?” James asked. 

Simon shrugged. “Sure.” Just a few minutes ago, Simon was completely fine until-

“Hey, remember what me and Pen told you. If Baz is so stupid as to let you go, then that’s his loss.” James gave Simon’s arm a squeeze. 

“It’s just hard seeing everyone being asked out and -” Simon cut himself of with a sigh. “I’m being so stupid about this. This isn’t me. I wasn’t so heartbroken and hung up on Agatha last year.” 

“Si, there might be a good reason for that. It just means that you really care this time.”

“Caring sucks.”

“It does.” James and Simon shared a sad smile at both the hardships in love.

It didn’t last long however, soon the whole hall was reduced to whispers. James looked up and saw Baz standing behind Simon with a flower in his hand. James looked happily shocked and gave Simon’s arm a slap to draw his attention.

“Ow, dude, what the-” Simon saw the look on James’ face and turned around when he pointed to look behind him.

Baz was standing there, bashful. All his cool confidence gone from his frame. He looked paler than usual and a little terrified. Baz’ mysterious vibe earned him the reputation of a player. Though, a reputation was just that, because when James thought about it, he’d never known Baz to actually break any hearts around the school. There were only rumours. Still, him declaring anything to anyone with a flower nonetheless was groundbreaking. 

“Baz?” Simon whispered, waiting for Baz’ next move.

Baz cleared his throat then and walked to the Hufflepuff table to stand on the bench. “Simon Snow!” He exclaimed for the nearly silent hall to hear. “Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?” He held out the flower, it was an ambrosia flower. 

“Ohmygod.” Penny whispered to herself. She clutched onto James shoulder and said to him: “The ambrosia flower means reciprocated love.” This made James gasp. It seemed Baz had taken his advice to heart.

They watched as Simon stood up and grabbed the flower from Baz’ hand before looking back up to him. He nodded and smiled brightly. “Yes! I would love that.”

Baz let out a huge sigh of relief and jumped off the bench. His feet had barely touched the ground when Simon pulled him by his tie and kissed him. A lot of the Gryffindor last years were cheering, with Penny and James being the loudest. After that whole ordeal in the room, they were all glad for Simon. 

Baz locked eyes with James as he was hugging Simon. James nodded, Baz mirrored him. Simon pulled out of the hug and spoke to Baz in a hushed voice who nodded with a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, will you bring me up some food later?” Simon asked James. “We’re gonna be away for a bit.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” James yelled as they were walking away hand in hand. 

In return he got a “Piss off” thrown back at him, making him laugh. 

They all settled down again at their table, James busy making a plate for Simon to take after he was done with his own dinner. He could hear their friends making jokes about Simon and Baz and what they could possibly be up to right now.

Penny leaned over to him. “So, what are you gonna do for Yule Ball, then?” 

James froze, not having realised that with his two friends paired off with their own dates, he would be fifth wheel when tagging along. “Fuck.”

&&&

“Mate, I’m so sorry.” Simon clapped a hand on James’ shoulder. “I didn’t think and now you’ll be all alone there.”

“It’s fine. You’ve all got your dates and I’m happy for you.” James told him. He meant it too. 

They were still in their room getting ready for the big night. James in the end had agreed to help out for a few hours at the Yule Ball doing snacks and chaperoning. He had his shift and was free to do whatever he wanted outside of that. James was just glad he’d have something to do at the Ball. He didn’t wanna miss it, but he also didn’t feel like turning people down. This shift gave him the perfect excuse to be vague about maybe owing any dances.

“I know you’re monogamous or whatever, but would they really mind you taking someone?” Simon asked.

James shrugged. “I’m sure it’d be fine if we’d discussed it, but it’s more that I just don’t want to. I think I’d have a better time on my own, then with someone who isn’t Teddy.”

“Oh man, that’s cheesy as fuck.”

“I know.” James preened at that. James put together his outfit then. He wore simple black trousers and formal shoes and a white shirt. His jacket however was a muted gold colour which he’d found online and had shipped over to his dorm.

“Damn, Jamie. You clean up nice!” Simon praised from across the room.

James laughed and turned around. “Not so bad yourself, Si.” The burgundy suit with a tight black pattern on it fit him amazingly. “Baz’s not gonna know what hit him.”

James walked up to Simon and adjusted his wonky black bowtie before brushing off the imaginary dust off his friend’s shoulders and gently pushing him to the common room. Downstairs they found Micah and Baz making smalltalk. Penny must have given them the password. Though, James had a sneaking suspicion that Micah may have known it already. Penny was known to find a way around the gender-bias of the staircase.

When Baz turned towards the sound of their stomping down the stairs, his expression could only be described as amazement. Simon seemed to notice it too and blushed fiercely under Baz’ gaze. 

“Wow, Baz.” James said from beside Simon, breaking the moment. “I know I look great, but it’s kinda rude to stare at me with your boyfriend right beside me.” 

“Shut up.” Baz honest-to-god playfully swatted at James’ shoulder once he was within reach. 

James gave a cackle as he avoided the slap and moved to stand by Micah to witness this new stammering Simon Baz managed to bring out. 

“You look-” Baz started, not able to finish his sentence with any fitting word.

“Thanks.” Muttered an unusually shy Simon. “You too.” They just stood there smiling at each other for a moment, lost in their own little bubble. 

It reminded James of him and Teddy and their first real date when they were basically already halfway in love. The memory left him with a bittersweet feeling and he touched the galleon where it was tucked into his breast pocket. 

When an annoyed huff and a pained ‘ow’ came from up the other stairs, they all turned to see Penny. This time it was Micah’s turn to be starstruck. She looked amazing in her two piece purple dress. It was simple with a long poofy chiffon skirt and mesh top, but the floral design on the top gave it just that little bit extra. 

Even James had to stop for a moment and take it in. Penny usually wasn’t so bothered about her looks. She cared, of course, she liked looking good, but not enough to really try out a lot of makeup. She just felt more comfortable without it for her day to day life. This was the most dressed up any of them had ever seen her be. She suddenly looked so much older with her dark lipstick and bronze eyeshadow. She suddenly looked like a woman instead of just James and Simon’s best friend. 

“What is everyone staring at?” Penny asked from the top of the stairs, as if she didn’t know. 

“You.” Micah told her, the others nodding in agreement. Penny made her way down the stairs with some difficulty. She clearly wasn’t used to wearing heels. “You look beautiful.” Micah gave her a quick kiss. 

“Thank you, handsome.” She smiled back at him. “Though, you’re not gonna say that at the end of the night when I’m biting your head off bc my feet are in pain.”

“Penelope, do you honestly think I know you that little?” Micah joked. “I spelled your Docs smaller so they’d fit into my pocket.” He showed her the pocket in his blazer with her Doc Martens inside. “If need be, I’ll carry you back up myself. No painful feet for you tonight.”

“Oh Merlin, I love you.” She told him. He laughed as she grabbed him by his neck to kiss him.

“Well, if we’re all ready to go, I guess we should move to the Great Hall then.” Simon proposed. Everyone agreed.

“You guys go ahead.” James said. “My shift isn’t until a little bit later and I’d like to avoid any awkward interactions.”

“You sure, Jamie? We can wait a bit with you.” Penny said.

James shook his head. “No really it’s okay. You guys go have fun. I’ll come find you when I get there.”

Penny gave him a squeezing hug. “Okay then. But seriously, come find us.”

Simon hugged him too, Baz threw him a two fingered salute and Micah squeezed his shoulder. 

&&&

Whoever was in charge of decorations, James had to applaud them. The Great Hall was unrecognisable in the best way. James was really glad he’d picked up the chaperoning shift. He wouldn’t miss this for the world. 

The whole hall was decked out to look like a winter wonderland. A huge floor to ceiling tree stood tall in the far left corner, it was decorated with tinsel and candles and baubles which all seemed to have a moving family portrait painted on them. The star on top glowed and sparkled brightly. 

There were snowflakes falling from the ceiling, but seemed to vanish a good few feet above people’s heads. The room seemed to be lit by warm yellow fairy lights that floated in place right below the clouded ceiling. The soft glow took away some of the coldness from the snowy and icy look of the decorations.

The four long tables had vanished and in their place there was a huge dancefloor. Round tables were placed at the sides of the room with neatly wrapped presents that changed colours as a centerpiece. The walls were adorned with stockings, wreaths, and tinsel to give it a homey feel. 

The stage where the professors usually sat, was now used as an actual stage for a band to play on. At the moment they were playing an upbeat song that everyone was dancing to with smiles on their faces. 

“Hey there stranger!” Penny grabbed James’ hands and moved them back and forth to faux dance with him. 

“Hi” James laughed.

“When did you get here?” 

“Not too long ago.” James raked his eyes over the room instead of fixing them on his friend. He was supposed to keep an eye out for the whole student body after all. “Having a good time then?”

“Yeah! This is great! I’ve already had to switch shoes though.” Penny dropped his hands and lifted her skirt a bit to show off the black Doc Martens on her feet. In the meantime, Micah had wrapped his arms around her from behind. She held onto them.

“Sorry, but I can’t stay. Still on patrol.” James said apologetically.

Penny shrugged. “I get it. Though, when you’re done being responsible, we’ll be in the common room. I managed to get a hold of something stronger than the punch they’re serving here.” Her eyes were filled with mischief. 

James laughed. “Yeah, okay. Drink responsibly though. I’ve got some hangover potions, but they’re limited.” He was about to turn when he stopped. “Oh, and, the dorms should be completely empty right now.” He winked at her and pushed a small square package into her hand. “Just letting you know.” 

“Jamie! I am both shocked and grateful.” She looked down at the condom he’d given her before kissing his cheek. It read ‘NO MEANS NO’ before morphing into ‘SILENCE=/=CONSENT’.

“Hey, I was only told to chaperone, I wasn’t given any detailed instructions about what that means. So, I took it upon myself to actually help instead of trying to pretend these things don’t happen.”

“Well, if you’d ask me, I’d say you’re being even more responsible by promoting good sexual behaviour and teaching about consent. You’re a great chaperone.” She then plunged her hand into his pocket again and drew out a couple more.

“Pen, Hey!”

“Damn, Jamie, how big are these pockets?” 

James shrugged. “Better too many than too few I guess. Now, get out of here.” He guided Penny back to her boyfriend. She left him with a wave as she dragged Micah by the arm and out of the Great Hall.

James shook his head and went back to walking around the room. He saw Lily with Alice smiling and dancing together. He saw Albus and Scorpius shuffling next to each other and talking. He saw Teddy who saw him too and they raised their glass, James giving a nod in return. 

James passed Simon and Baz who seemed to be stuck in their own bubble. He was debating whether or not to pop it when Simon decided for him.

“Hey man!” Simon said. Baz wrapped an arm loosely around Simon’s waist. 

“Hey. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s great!” Simon couldn't help but look over at Baz who softened at Simon’s beaming eyes.

“Oh, by the way before I forget to ask, do you have anywhere to be for Christmas yet?” James asked.

Simon shrugged, he gave a quick, nervous look to Baz. “I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll go with Penny? But I went with her last year. I’ll probs just go back to the house. It’s only a few weeks.”

James put a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Well, in any case. My dad said you’re welcome anytime.” He sounded serious enough that Simon understood he meant it, but not so serious that he brought the mood down. He waited for Simon to nod before slipping a few condoms from his pocket to Simon’s. “Be safe.” James winked and walked away.

James could hear the beginning of a conversation about celebrating Christmas between Baz and Simon, but it wasn’t James’ to hear, so he walked a little quicker and looked around the room again.

The upbeat songs had now dissolved into a slow, romantic music. While there was no guideline on how close couples were allowed to dance, James could still see Headmaster McGonagall look a little shook by how little distance there was. James couldn’t help but laugh at her face.

A familiar chuckle came from his left and James looked over to see that Teddy had quietly joined him. “Old people, right? Wizards live for ages, yet are so surprised that muggles have evolved much more.” Teddy shook their head and sipped their drink.

“I mean, right? How does anyone expect a progressive mentality with reactions to PDA like that?” James said. “Guess we’re even lucky to have the QSA.”

Teddy hummed in agreement. They both watched over the slow-dancing couples for a moment. “So, when do you get off?” Teddy asked too casually.

James smirked. “I thought we were on a break.”

“Didn’t say we weren’t.”

Teddy was staring at him. They were staring too hard. James could feel the eyes burning the side of his skull. Eventually he stared back.

“Twenty minutes.” James said.

Teddy nodded and pointedly walked out of the Great Hall. James watched them go until they were completely out of sight.

He then looked back over the room. One slow quiet song had drifted into another and everyone was still stuck together, swaying from side to side. 

Again he found Lily and Alice swaying with their foreheads pressed together. Again he found Scorpius and Albus off to the side, Rose was talking to them it seemed. Albus did not seem happy about that. He also found Simon and Baz dancing together, but talking quietly between them. 

James got more and more antsy with every passing minute. If only he could just take Teddy out to the dancefloor too and press close to them, maybe even twirl them around just because he could. 

Twenty minutes, a near-miss incident of public indecency, and a confiscation of firewhiskey from some 3rd year miscreant trying to spike the punch later, James was finally relieved of his shift (the bottle of Firewhiskey tucked in his larger-spelled pockets next to the condoms).

He spooned himself a glass of punch which he downed before bolting out of the Great Hall. The moment he walked through the doors, the loud music and buzz of a crowd washed away and filled his ears with white noise just for a moment as they adjusted. He took a deep breath and started walking. He hoped he’d understood Teddy’s message correctly.

&&&

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)

Teddy had just lowered the needle on their old-fashioned vinyl player when James opened the door. The soft, crackly jazz that filled the room made them both feel warm inside. A female voice began crooning out a slow lovesong.

_ At last, my love has come along _

James walked into the room and let his hand be taken by Teddy’s outstretched one. They pulled James closer and placed their other hand on James’ hip. James automatically brought his to Teddy’s shoulder and the couple started swaying to the music. 

_ My lonely days are over _

“Hi.” Teddy whispered.

“Hi.” James smiled at the slight silly feeling he got. He also smiled at being so close again to his partner. 

James leaned in, lost in the rhythm of the song and the magic of the moment, Teddy met his forehead and stopped there.

“Jay, we can’t. Not yet.” Teddy told him.

“Come on, Ted. It’s a few more days till we get home.” James tried.

“Exactly, a few more--”

“No, wait. Please just seize the moment now. Because once we get home, it’ll be Weasleys everywhere and family dinners and Lily and Albus and mom and dad wanting to spend quality time together and -” James sighed and squeezed Teddy’s shoulder. “I just want what little privacy we have now and enjoy it.”

“We’ll have that.” Teddy argued. “I still have my flat, we’ll have time there.”

“No, we won’t.” James was shaking his head and dropped his hand from Teddy’s shoulder to give himself some space. “I know you think that, and so would I, but it won’t be like we think now. It’s Christmas. You know how things get during the Christmas holidays.”

“But last year-” Teddy was cut off again.

“Last year we weren’t where we are now, because we were still figuring things out. Now we’re in an actual relationship. We need our space, not just a broom closet to make out in.”

Teddy was silent, mulling over all the counterarguments James had thrown them. They huffed a laugh just once. “When did you get so goddamn mature and smart?”

“Perks of dating someone six years older, I guess.” 

“Fuck, don’t say that. It still makes me feel weird.” Teddy pulled a face.

“Please, it’s only in years. We both know that deep down, you’re even more of a child then me.” James poked their belly.

“You do keep me young.”

James was about to protest, but Teddy had leaned in and planted their lips on James’. James lifted his arms to wrap around Teddy’s neck as he deepened the kiss and sighed in contentment. James felt Teddy’s hand lower from his back to his butt and took it as a cue to jump up slightly and cling onto Teddy. He was being carried towards the desk until he could sit on it and cage Teddy with his legs. 

“Fuck.” Teddy breathed. “You were right, it’s been way too fucking long and why didn’t I just let you kiss me.” Teddy thought out loud.

James chuckled a breathy laugh and started undoing the buttons on Teddy’s shirt. “Hold on.” James said. “Are you wearing lipstick?” James licked his own lips and smacked his mouth. 

“Yeah, Thought I might try it out.” Teddy said.

“That’s… kinda hot.” James seemed surprised himself that he said that. “Do they all taste like cherries?” 

Both James and Teddy took the smalltalk to slow down and take each other in. James was unbuttoning the rest of Teddy’s shirt as his partner was loosening James’ tie. 

Teddy smiled. “Don’t think so, but it’s a nice perk with this one.”

“I’ll say. You should wear it more often.”

Teddy blushed. “Good to know.” Their eyes lifted from James’ tie to his face. “Oh, crap, I got it all over you.” And started rubbing their thumb around James’ mouth.

James grabbed their wrist. “I don’t mind.” He kissed Teddy. “In fact, pick a darker colour next time. Both you and I would look good with that.” The kiss that James gave them then was filled with absolute filthy promises.

Once James had managed to leave Teddy half naked, he moved a hand to the front of his trousers and opened the zip to stick a hand in. Teddy gasped and clung to James’ shoulders. They’d only barely managed to rid James of his jacket and tie, but was paralysed by the cocky smirk James sported and the hand on his cock to do anything more about their uneven state of undress. 

“Ohmygod Jamie, please just fuck-” Teddy felt a sense of relief, being intimate with James again. Almost too good to be true.

“Hey Teddy, I really need to- AHHH” Albus screamed after barging into Teddy’s office and covered his eyes at the sight of James’ hand in Teddy’s pants. 

“Fuck, Al. Get out!” James yelled

Albus walked back out and slammed the door shut. 

James hung his head and retracted his hand from Teddy’s cock. “So much for privacy. Do you see now what Christmas break will be like?”

Teddy kissed him, a final time, before picking up their shirt, shooting a cleaning spell James’ way to clear off the smeared lipstick and walking towards to door. They cleared their throat and opened it to reveal a stunned and scarred Albus standing there, still covering his eyes. 

“Albus, did you need anything?”

“Bleach for my eyes please.”

“Don’t be funny.” James sounded really annoyed. 

“I’m not. I can never unsee that.”

“You can look now, though. No more scarring images.” Teddy said.

Tentatively, Albus peaked through his fingers before dropping his hands. “Oh, good. Okay, wait, when-why-you- What!?” The image only now caught up with Albus.

“Maybe it’s best if you come in and sit down.” Teddy said. Albus followed the instructions on autopilot. “Love, maybe get him a glass of water?” Teddy told James who jumped off the desk and did just that.

“Love?” Albus asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Teddy sat down next to Albus on the sofa. “Your brother and I are dating. Kind of. It’s complicated right now with me being a professor. But we are and we have been for about a year now.”

“A YEAR?” Albus accepted the glass James offered him and gulped it down. “Wow. That… actually explains a lot. You were barely home last summer.” Albus said to James. 

“Yeah, ‘going out with friends’, was just going out with Teddy.” James confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But, why? I mean, Teddy’s great, but, gross, they’re like our bro-”

“If you say brother, so help me Merlin, I will cut you.” James threatened.

Teddy shot a disapproving look James’ way. “What James is trying to say, is yes, we get that it’s weird. Why do you think we haven’t told anyone? And then there’s the age difference. It’s all kinds of messed up. We know.” Teddy grabbed James’ hand. 

“But we just kind of fell in love, so none of that matters. Not really.” James finished.

Albus was silent for a long time. mulling over the events. He shifted in his seat then so he was seated towards the couple more. He took a breath and opened his mouth, but it took a moment for the words to come out. “How did you know?” He asked.

James and Teddy shared a confused look. “How did we know what?”

“How did you know you loved each other. Or well, even liked, like, like-liked.” Albus was picking at his own fingers and his eyes darted all over the place. 

“Oh, well, it was scary, really scary. Especially since Ted is six years older and I was sure they would still see me as a kid or a little brother or something. But I took a chance. I thought the worst that could happen is they’d reject me and it’d be awkward for a while at family dinners, but I could live with that. I actually prepared for that because all I knew was that I just had to tell them how I felt, I had to know for sure.” James recounted.

“I was going to reject him actually.” Teddy confessed to Albus. “I mean, he was 17, raised as my family, my best friend. I mean, Harry and Ginny are basically my parents. I once called her ‘mum’! I couldn’t just have him. It was so wrong, but when he told me how he felt, I just blanked out and kissed him. And I never looked back.” Teddy told their part and rubbed James’ knuckles with his thumb.

“Wow, that’s, wow.” Albus sat there. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”James asked.

“A little more advice.”

“Advice?” It stayed silent after James said this. “Albus,” James had never sounded more like a big brother to Albus than now. “Do you like someone?”

Albus nodded.

James thought about this more. Something about it didn’t make sense. Why go to Teddy when he could- James’ eyes widened. “Albus, is it a boy?” James asked and felt Teddy squeeze his hand and they too understood where this was going.

Albus nodded again and looked at them with watery eyes.

“It’s Scorpius isn’t it.” James didn’t even bother making it sound like a question.

Albus let out one affirming sob before he clapped a hand over his mouth. Teddy pulled him into a hug and they felt Albus’ body shake a little. James went to sit down on the other side of his brother and put a hand on Albus’ shoulder. The three of them sat for a while until Albus had recovered. 

James and Teddy gave all their attention to him when they saw Albus was about to speak. Albus looked at James and said: “Is that the hand that touched Teddy’s junk?” as he pointed to the hand on his shoulder. James looked stunned for a moment and blushed before casting a cleaning spell. “Gross!” Albus whined with a smile.

“Oh please!” James waved him off. Though, he was glad, at least his little brother seemed to be doing better.

They all shared a laugh and Albus wiped away the tears and sniffled. “Sorry for breaking down like that. I just, don’t know what would happen if Scorpius found out and decided he didn’t wanna be friends anymore.” Albus lowered his voice. “I have no one else.”

Teddy looked over at James and the both of them knew now what heartbreak felt like. “You have us.” Teddy said. “You’ll always have us.”

Albus shrugged. “It’s not the same. Scorpius is my best friend. He’s my only friend.”

“If he really is your best friend, he’ll stay, even if he doesn’t feel the same which, honestly, Al, I blame dad for your obliviousness. Scorpius would face a thousand Unforgivables for you. The way he looks at you makes me wanna vomit sometimes. And I’m not even paying that much attention to you two.” James threw his hands up. He felt sorry for Albus and his stupid Harry-genes.

“You remember in class last week,” Teddy chimed in, “And he asked you to help him with the spell we were practising?” Teddy waited for Albus to nod. “That was flirting.”

Albus shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. He needed help.”

James’ face turned deadpan. “Al, that boy is the smartest guy in this whole school. He didn’t need help.”

“Sometimes, he does. He asks me for help.”

“Yeah! Because he’s trying to flirt, you idiot. I saw him do the spell perfectly when you were still reading the textbook.” Teddy said. “He was definitely flirting. Merlin, you’re hopeless.”

“He really is.” A voice said from the open doorway. All three of them turned towards it to see Scorpius standing there. His hands in his pockets, his tie loose around his neck, and the sleeves of both his shirt and jacket pushed up his arms. “You left the map open on your bed.” Scorpius explained how he’d found him.

“You were flirting with me?” Albus asked incredulously.

“I have been for half a year, but thanks for noticing.” He huffed a laugh and bounced on his feet.

Teddy gestured silently to James for them to leave the room. James nodded and got up, but didn’t leave without patting both his brother and Scorpius on the shoulder.

Once outside, Teddy wanted to walk down the stairs, they could wait in the classroom for the boys to finish their talk. But Teddy felt their hand being tugged at and turned to see the excited, boy-ish look on James’ face as he jerked his head towards the door.

Teddy shook their head, now was not the time for spying, but then James started pouting and they couldn’t resist, so they both watched as Albus and Scorpius talked in low voices to each other through the gap of the door.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Albus stood, still fumbling with his hands.

“Why didn’t you?” Scorpius shot back.

“I was scared of losing you.”

“Don’t you think I was, too? I mean, I try to flirt and it didn't’ seem to have any effect, but then you glared at everyone who even came close to asking me out, or me asking them out. I was getting real mixed signals here.”

“I’m sorry. My brother tells me that’s my dad’s fault.”

Scorpius laughed. “Actually, my dad has said similar things about yours. Something like ‘couldn’t even tell love from hate’, he’s told me.”

“Can we try again?”

“No, but we can move forward.”

“Wow, that was some deep shit right there, Scorp.” Albus laughed.

“Hey! I’m smart, I’ll have you know. I can be deep and wise when- what are you doing?”

James could see Albus had moved closer, a lot closer. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Scorpius nodded and smiled before he pressed his lips against Albus’.

James and Teddy moved away from the door to hug each other in silent victory, not wanting to give away their position, but the both of them oh so happy for the two boys.

&&&

The following morning brought Albus and Scorpius entering the Great Hall hand in hand as they walked towards the Slytherin table. They were both smiling softly. James looked over to Teddy at the front of the room and caught their eye. The look they shared said everything, relief, happiness, pride, over Albus and Scorpius finally getting their heads out of their arses. 

James looked over to the Ravenclaw table where he found Lily and Alice glancing over at the Slytherin table before Lily turned her head to James and gestured excitedly. James raised his cup of coffee in response. 

Today they’d all be going back to London to go home for the break. James couldn’t wait. Christmas break meant his own room, more privacy, more freedom, but most of all it meant Teddy. James touched the galleon underneath his shirt, as he always did, and knew the days were set to zero now. 

After breakfast, the whole school filed out of the Hall with cheerful buzz, happy to see their family again soon. James, though, saw Simon with a less happy expression shuffle behind him and Penny. 

“You okay, Si?” James asked, slowing his pace to walk along his friend.

“Yeah, fine.” Simon shrugged. James gave him a disbelieving side-eye. Simon sighed. “Guess, I’m just nervous about spending Christmas at Baz’. He’s not had the best run with his parents.”

“I can get that. My parents still have no idea about me being gay. I have no idea how they’ll react, you know. And his coming from a long line of purebloods, must be a lot of pressure.” James grabbed and squeezed Simon’s wrist for a moment. “But know you’re welcome at mine if you do need a place in a pinch, okay?”

“Thanks, I really appreciate that man.”

James bumped their shoulders together. “Of course! Now let’s go pack.”

  
  


A little before lunchtime, everyone, save the few who stayed at Hogwarts, was sat on the train and was ready to go back to London. 

James, Simon, Penny, Micah and now Baz with his friends, Dev and Niall, had found themselves an empty compartment to settle in. It was crowded, both literally and figuratively. Their usual dynamic was put off with all these new people, but they were all adjusting. Penny and Baz got along great when they weren’t competing for being at the top of the class. Dev and Niall were teaching Micah how to play magical Uno. Simon and James were busy trying to throw jelly beans into each other’s mouths (extra point were given when it was a nice flavour). 

It was chaotic and loud and a little confusing since they were all still adjusting to each other, but at least they were adjusting. There seemed to be an undercurrent of relief in their easy conversations. The train ride would fly by in no time like this.

They were an hour into the ride before the compartment door opened and Albus was stood there. 

“James.” He simply said and jerked his head to tell him to follow, so James did.

Albus walked in silence, James following him in confusion. The soft contentedness that was there at breakfast this morning has dissolved completely.

“Is everything okay?” James asked.

“Sure.”

“Did something happen with Scorpius already? Because if it did I-”

“We’re fine.” Albus had lead him to the bathroom, where Lily seemed to be waiting already.

“Al, what is this about.” Lily asked in anger, she’s probably been left here to wait with no explanation.

“I’m not ready for mum and dad to know.” He said.

Lily and James looked at each other, baffled. “Know what?” James said.

“About me and Scorp!” Albus near-yelled.

“OH! Okay, yeah of course not.”

“Good, I just wanted to make that clear.” Albus breathed in and out deeply. 

James grabbed his little brother and ruffled his hair. “Merlin, you’re always so goddamn serious about things. Lighten up. You couldn’t have just texted me that? I do still carry the phone mum and dad got us, you gloomy git.”

“Oh, I… didn’t think of that.”

“But now that we’re here.” He glanced over at Lily, who had no idea about James and Teddy. He’d need to be careful with his words. “You can promise me the same right?”

Albus nodded and stuck out his hand. “Deal.” James took the hand and shook it.

“Wait, what d’you mean?” Lily asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.”James said, he made to walk back out the bathroom.

“Is this about you and Teddy?”

James stopped short and turned back around. “No, what, why? How- how do you know about that.” He deflated a little.

Lily shrugged. “I notice things. Unlike some people.” Lily shrugged, making a dig at Albus. “Also, you really should be careful at those QSA meetings. You’re not as subtle as you think.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Now,” Lily began, “If we’re all agreed, no one breathes a word to mum and dad about any of our relationships until we’re ready to come out ourselves. Okay?”

“Okay!” Albus and James echoed. Lily held out her pinky. “Do we have to?” Albus whined, but quickly hooked his pinky into hers at the glare she threw him. James did the same and sealed the deal.

“Great. See you in London.” Lily dashed out the room back to her friends.

Albus strolled off too without another word, but the tension in his shoulders was gone and his step was just a tad lighter. 

James was the last to leave, but not before he’d dug out the galleon around his neck and saw the number set on zero, but around the edge it read ‘Today is going to be a good day’. It made James smile, Teddy always did like a hopeful musical reference.


	2. Christmas Break

“Bye dad!” James yelled out through the house as he was busying himself with putting on his shoes.

“Woah, woah, hold up.” Harry walked into the hallway. “Where are you going?” He held his hands apart in front of him, palm up, in question.

“Teddy’s. We were just gonna hang out.” James shrugged, trying to act casual.

“Jamie, you’ve been home for barely a day and you’re already running off? Your old man would like some one on one time before you move out completely.” Harry laughed, albeit a little strained.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” James tried to play it down.

“Why don’t you instead invite Teddy over for dinner.” Harry was obviously a little sentimental about his eldest son being in his last year. “I haven’t seen him either in ages. It’ll be good to hear how he’s doing at his new job.”

“Them.” James mumbled in correction. Teddy had come out to the family a while ago, but somehow people still found it hard to make the pronoun switch. James didn’t get that. 

“Sorry?”

James sighed. “It’s them, dad. Teddy uses they and them.”

“Oh right, sorry.” 

“I’ll apparate over and see if they wanna come for dinner okay?” James gave in.

“Thanks, Jamie. Ask them what they’d like for dinner.” Harry said, he kissed the top of Jamie’s head which was a little difficult since James was almost as tall as Harry now. 

‘At least he’s making an effort’ Jamie thought before apparating in front of Teddy’s door.

He knocked, the door opened and he was pulled inside and slammed against it, familiar lips on his own. Teddy kissed fiercely and passionately, it was everything James needed right then. However, James slowed it all down until he gave Teddy’s mouth a last peck. Their foreheads were pressed together and they shared a breath between them. James could stay like this forever. 

“Dad wants you to come over for dinner.” James whispered a little out of breath.

Teddy pouted adorably. “No back together sex first?”

James kissed them again quickly. “Wow, can’t believe I thought I was the horny teenager in this relationship.” 

Teddy stepped away then, grabbing James’ hand and going further into the flat. “Cockblocked by your dad, of fucking course.” They walked into the kitchen and held up a teabag. “Tea?”

“Sure.” James grabbed to mugs before attaching himself to Teddy’s back. “Lily knows.”

“What?”

“About us. Lily knows. Apparently, we’re not very subtle.”

James could feel more then hear Teddy’s chuckle. “I mean, she is Lily. She’s got your mum’s genes. Unlike Al. Doesn’t surprise me that she found out.”

“You’re not worried?”

Teddy shrugged and James’ head went up and down with the shoulder he’d planted his cheek on. “Nah. She’s clever, but not cruel. Same for Albus. You two fight like hell, but in the end he wouldn’t do something so vicious as out someone. Especially since he’s queer himself.”

“We made a pact anyways to not say anything about anyone’s significant others.” James said as he loosened his arms so Teddy could turn and face him. “On the train back. You should’ve seen Albus, always acting as if it’s life or death.” James moved away to grab his own mug of brewing tea.

“At that age, what doesn’t feel like it.”

“Especially when dating a Malfoy, I guess.”

Teddy raised and tipped their mug in agreement. “At least Scorpius is a good influence on Albus. Harry can even stand Draco now after those two became fast friends.”

“True. Al has nothing to worry about. And Lily will be fine, too. Mum and dad will get a kick out of her dating Neville’s daughter.”

They both laughed flatly before heavy silence filled the air. The both of them knew theirs wasn’t a life or death situation, but it certainly wasn’t easy to estimate how Harry and Ginny would react.

Jamie’s phone vibrated in is pocket. “Dad?.. yeah, they’re here…. I’m sure that’s fine… hold on I’ll ask.” James held the phone away from him. “Dad wants to know if pizza is good for dinner.” Teddy nodded. “Yeah, they say it’s fine…. yeah… okay… we’ll be right over…. bye.”

“Time to go?” Teddy asked, already walking to put shoes on.

“Time to go. We can reschedule the back together sex for later.” James laughed. 

Teddy started humming a song James didn’t recognise, but laughed laughed harder once Teddy had begun to sing the lyrics about how James made his balls so blue.

“You nerd. Shut up and Side-along me.” James chuckled.

“Nah-ah, I don’t trust your apparating skills, I’ll do the apparating.” Teddy grabbed James by the arm and with a crack they were off to dinner.

Harry seemed beyond glad to see both of his eldest again. This James knew because Harry had said so. Both Teddy and James more than cringed at the thought of being related. 

“Now, tell me how was your first semester?” Harry smiled eagerly at Teddy. 

Teddy in turn told him about teaching and their lessons and the QSA (casually leaving out that all of the other kids attended too). All in all it was a good night, James had to confess. They talked, had fun, it was good.

“So, kids,” Harry started. “I know this might be a little weird, but how would you feel if your mom joined us for Christmas?”

The four of them shared looks. “Did you-- um, you know.” James couldn't even say it.

“NO! No.” Harry said quickly. “We did not get back together. We simply thought it would be best if we gave you a normal Christmas, like old times, the whole family together.” 

Again, the four of them looked at each other, until Lily seemed to give a final nod. “Yeah, I guess that would be alright. Weird, but I guess it would be nice.”

Harry released a breath he'd been holding for a while and smiled, relieved. “Good, that’s good to hear. We just hope you know that just because we’ve split, nothing has to change. We were friends first after all, and we still are now.” He spoke mainly for Lily. James understood that, she was pretty young after all, but Lily was shrewd and mature. She had a gift for processing things and compartmentalising that James seemed to miss completely.

Christmas was going to be a strange affair, James could feel that in his gut. 

&&&&

It was Christmas eve. And things were weird to say the least. James scooped some more mashed potatoes on his plate as he looked from his dad to his mum, who were divorced, yet making pleasant conversation. James had never known divorced parents to be like this except for the American drama series Lily liked to stream. 

Teddy had their knee pressed lightly against his. Albus and Scorpius were talking amongst themselves in front of him. And Lily was quietly eating her dinner, texting under the table to his left at the end of the table.

James picked up his glass of wine and took a sip when Harry asked: “So, when is one of my children going to bring home a girlfriend.” James choked on his sip and coughed until Teddy handed him his waterglass and he drank a big gulp. 

The table went silent as all the kids looked at each other. Scorpius and Albus turned bright red, trying to create space between them. Teddy’s knee removed itself from James’. Ginny slapped Harry on the arm with a disapproving look, he, in return, shrugged innocently. 

“Well, I could ask if she’d like to come for dinner sometime during the holidays, dad.” Lily replied, before stuffing a forkful of carrots in her mouth. 

Harry’s shocked face was almost enough to make James burst out into laughing, but he anxiously awaited his parents’ reply. Lily always was the true Gryffindor of the family. 

Ginny reacted first. “That’s great, honey. I’d love to meet her. What’s her name.”

Lily blushed a little. “Alice.”

“Neville’s Alice?” Ginny asked, her head cocked. Lily nodded. “She’s very nice. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks mum.” Lily said, a wide smile breaking out on her face. A smile that quickly diminished as she moved her gaze to Harry waiting for him to say something. He jolted a little. James suspected Ginny’s foot kicking his leg has something to do with it. 

“UH, yeah, that’s- That’s great!” He gave a little strained smile. Harry took a moment a moment to gather himself and cleared his throat. The smile more genuine and his eyes softened, he said: “I’m happy for you, too. Let’s see if she’s free, and invite her parents too. It’s been too long since I’ve seen Neville and Hannah.”

A beat passed as Harry swallowed a mouthful of wine before taking a breath. “So, any other confessions?” 

“I’m gay.” Both Albus and James exclaimed in unison.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands for a moment. “Alright, okay. So, everyone here is gay?”

The whole table, save for Harry yelled ‘NO’ in an outraged manner. Harry looked completely lost, and Teddy took it upon themself to explain as much as they could. This was their field of interest after all. 

“I’m actually pansexual. Which basically means that gender is a secondary factor in who I like. James is gay, I guess. Mostly. It’s all a spectrum, really. Lily, well, she likes girls, definitely. That’s obvious.-”

“Yeah, but I’m bisexual.” Lily said, “I like multiple genders, but I’m dating a girl right now.” She shrugged.

“Me too.” Ginny said. The whole table turned to her. “I’m bisexual too. I’m sort of dating someone right now. It’s complicated. It’s not like you’d normally date someone. She called it poly-something.”

“Polyamorous.” Teddy helped.

“Yes! That! I mean, we’re partners, but we’re not romantically or sexually exclusive with each other, but it’s nice.” Ginny let it hang for a moment. She couldn’t look at her family as she talked. “I was gonna tell you, but it’s hard to explain and it’s a little unconventional.”

“Wow wow, wait. You’re cheating on her?” Harry sounded outraged.

“No! That’s not it. She knows and she’s fine with it. Like she can date other people. We’re figuring it out, I guess.” Ginny looked up at Harry, the guy was still hopelessly lost in this whole thing.

James supposed it made sense. He didn’t know a lot about his dad’s past, but he had been sheltered to say the least. All this must be such an alien concept to Harry.

Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. He was processing and let out a sigh. “Okay, so what about you then.” He jerked his head in Albus’ direction. 

Albus’ face turned red at being put on the spot like this. He stammered a little before getting words out. “I’m not sure. I like guys. Definitely.” He laughed a little and looked shyly at Scorpius. “But I don’t know about girls yet.” He grabbed Scorpius’ hand, who in turn gave a small affirming smile. “I’ve liked this one guy for so long, that I haven’t really thought about anyone else really.”

“Wait, what?” Harry asked. James didn’t know if he really was this oblivious, or if he just didn’t get it because of all this information that he had to process. Ginny whispered something to Harry and understanding filled his face. “Oh. Okay. That- I think that’s the first thing that’s made sense to me all night.”

“Wait, you knew?” Albus asked.

“No, but honestly,” Harry sighed. A good sigh, though. “It doesn’t really surprise me in hindsight.”

“I’m happy for you two.” Ginny squeezed Albus’ shoulder.

“So, does your dad know, Scorpius?” Harry asked.

The tension after the overload of coming outs seemed to ease away little by little.

“No, not yet. I mean, he knows I’m gay. I never told him, but he knows. He just doesn’t know we’re dating yet.” Scorpius waggled a finger between him and Albus. 

“And he’s okay with that?” Harry sounded sceptical.

“Oh yeah. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well, I assumed with his background and all.” Harry waved a hand in front of him.

Scorpius laughed at that and the others chuckled along with him. “Mr. Potter. My father literally called himself a ‘big fat homo’ on the Magivision network. He has a series called Queer Eye for the Wizarding Guy. Have you not seen that?” 

Harry shook his head no. “Don’t really watch a lot of telly.”

“Well, you should. It’s the rave of the wizarding community.” Teddy chimed in. “He and his friends, Blaise and Pansy, makeover these wizards that need a little help in life.”

Lily cackled. “Maybe we should sign you up dad!” Everyone at the table laughed at her remark, but Harry felt as if his world was turned upside down. James could see the turmoil on his dad’s face. Must be a shocker to have the carefully crafted image of your long-time nemesis shattered. But James’ mind began to work up a plan already. He was going to get his dad to see, Mr. Malfoy was good now.

Small talk picked back up again and the rest of dinner went by calmly. Teddy was patient as Harry asked them tonnes of questions about everything he’d come to find out. James tried his best not to stare too much, but both Albus and Lily caught him at times with knowing smirks. He couldn’t help it. Teddy being smart and helpful was a bit of a turn on. Sue him.

“Can we go now?” Albus asked after he’d finished the last bite of his ice cream. He was eager to spend more time with Scorpius before the boy flooed back to the Malfoy Manner to spend Christmas day there. 

“Sure.” As soon as Harry gave the go ahead, Albus sprinted off, dragging Scorpius with him by the hand. Their feet thundered on the stairs. “Leave the door open!” Harry yelled after him.

“Why? I never had to before.” Albus complained.

“Before, I didn’t know you were dating.”

An annoyed grunt could be heard before a loud slam of a door to help Albus make his point.

Harry sighed.

“It’s okay, dad.” James tried to comfort him. “They’re not the devious type of couple. I mean, I was there when they first kissed in Teddy’s office during The Yule Ball. I mean, the look on his face when he walked in on-.”

Teddy turned to him with wide eyes and James only then caught up with his words.

“What were you doing at Teddy’s office then?”

“Uh- just, you know-” James wrecked his brain for a good excuse. The doorbell rang. “I’ll get that!” James jumped up from his seat to the front door.

When he opened it, he saw a shivering soaked Simon standing on the stoop. “Hey, Jamie. So, is that invite still on the table? Because I think I might need a place to stay.” 

James ushered Simon in as the whole family gathered around. He was right when he thought that Christmas was going to be a strange affair.

&&&

It was hot underneath the covers together, yet Simon was still shivering a little, so James just held his friend and dealt with it. It was safe to say their Christmas Eve had been turned upside down. Simon would have gotten frostbite if he'd stayed out any longer. James hadn't yet gotten him to talk though. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Simon said, his voice muffled because of the pillow his head was buried in.

“Huh?” James was flung back to reality from being in his own head. 

“I know I haven't said anything all evening. It's just- I- “

“Si, you don't have to if you don't want to.”

“But I need to. It's not fair to just barge in here and leave you all clueless. It's just complicated right now.” Simon burrowed closer to James. 

It went silent for a while. James could hear his family talking downstairs and Simon's breathing get heavier until he suddenly felt Simon shake. It wasn't until he heard quiet sobs accompany the shocks that James knew Simon was crying. James felt his shoulder get damp. 

“Are you okay?” James’ voice was laced with concern and he gave Simon a little squeeze.

“Sorry. Sorry. Fuck I didn't mean to-”

James shushed him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Simon took a few deep breaths and called himself down as silence fell over them again.

“He didn't fight for me.” Simon whispered, his voice cracking. He laid motionless on James chest. James didn't speak, leaving room for Simon to gather his thoughts and say what he needed to. “We fought. Baz and I fought and he just let me leave and didn't come with me. In the end it's just stupid. /I'm/ stupid. His family caught us and like they knew on some level, but when his father actually saw he gave Baz the ultimatum. Leave me or get out. And he didn't fight for me.” Simon began sobbing again on the last word. “And rationally I know that’s a horrible decision to make, but it just hurts, Jamie.”

James rubbed his back. “Shit, Si. That's tough. I'm so sorry. I'll make sure that bastard gets what he deserves when I see him back at school.” James was fuming. No one hurted his best friend. 

“Ow, Jamie. You're hurting me.”

James only now realized he was squeezing his hands on Simon's arm in anger and let go. 

“Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry for crashing your Christmas Eve.” Simon sat up and grabbed the tissue box from the night stand. 

James huffed a laugh and pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. “Trust me, the damage was already done. You saved me and Teddy from a very awkward and unwanted coming out.”

Simon smiled. James thought talking about his chaotic Christmas Eve was worth it. “Oh, this I have to hear!” Simon crossed his legs under him and egged James on. 

“So, we all kinda came out tonight?” James began as he told the disastrously awkward story of how all the kids fessed up and even his mother (which earned him quite the gasp). He then went on to talk about how his dad had almost found out about him and Teddy when Simon rung the bell.

“Shit, Jamie. Good thing I was here then.” Simon moved to sit next to James against the headboard and the latter wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulders. 

James hummed in agreement and felt Simon lean into his embrace. “You wanna facetime Penny? I bet she’ll want to know.” James said.

Simon nodded against James’ shoulder and went to get up to grab the laptop off the nightstand when a soft knock sounded from the door. It opened to reveal Harry standing there with two cups of tea. “Sorry to interrupt.” He gave the two boys a sceptical once-over and threw James a Look. “I thought these might be appreciated.” He lifted the mugs slightly before setting them down on the nightstand. “If you’re hungry still there’s more than enough leftovers.” He walked back out the door but turned around before closing it and gave James that look again. “Leave the door open, will you?”

James and Simon watched the empty doorway for a moment before James let out a breathy chuckle. “Okay, so my dad definitely thinks we’re dating now. Seriously, I tell him I’m gay and he thinks I’m shacking up with my best friend?”

“I mean to be fair, you did used to have a crush on me.” Simon’s cheeky smile and twinkling eyes made James grab the nearest pillow and hit his friend in the face with it.

Simon’s face of disbelief and betrayal had James cackling before he was hit back. It didn’t take long for things to escalate into a full-fledged pillow fight, the both of them jumping on the bed. Simon making things harder on himself by taunting James with his long-gone crush.

“Aw, don’t be like that James. Is that anyway to treat your crush? They do say that when boys tease you, they actually just like you.” Simon laughed. He didn’t notice James grab his wand and throw a tickling hex which made Simon lose his footing and fall on the mattress. 

“Aw, Si, Cat got your tongue?”

“Are you the cat in this situation?”

“Shut the fuck up you git!” James grabbed Simon in a mild headlock as they were both writhing and roughhousing. 

“Am I supposed to say ‘make me’ now?”

“Oi!” It sounded loudly from the doorway. They both stopped and untangled themselves from each other with red-flushed faces when they saw Teddy standing there. “Have you two quite finished? You’re making too much of a ruckus.”

“Sorry, Ted. We’ll keep it down.” James promised.

“I’m going to bed.” Teddy’s voice sounded a little strained.

“Alright, I’ll come round when Dad’s gone to bed too.”

“No, that’s- that’s quite alright.” Teddy said a little coldly. James deflated a little. You’ve a guest to entertain anyways.” They smiled politely, nodded their goodbye and pushed off of the doorframe to walk away.

“Oh, okay.” James said awkwardly to an already empty doorway. 

“Huh, that’s different. Are they always like that when you’re at home?” Simon asked.

“No,” James replied. “No, they’re not.” James frowned at the spot where Teddy stood for a moment. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong though and sighed. “C’mon, let’s facetime Pen now. She should know what’s going on so we can plan how to teach Mr. Pitch a lesson.”

“Oh no. Baz is doomed if you two start teaming up.”

“You’re fucking right he is.”

&&&

It’s been two days since what James dubbed as the Christmas Debacle and things were tense. Scorpius and Albus didn’t know how to act around each other whenever Harry was around. Simon needed to be actively entertained or he would start sulking. Strangest of all, though, Teddy kept avoiding James. He couldn’t figure out why, but Teddy kept giving him these looks. The mix of emotions too knotted together for James to know what his partner was feeling, he only knew it wasn’t good. It felt sad, melancholic almost.

It drove James absolutely insane.

“Hey Ted, you wanna play Mario Kart with me and Simon?” James asked.

“Hey! We did not agree on Mario Kart. You always beat me.” Simon pouted.

“Which is exactly why we should play it, duh.”

“I hate you.”

“Liar, you looooove me.” James dragged out the word melodiously.

“I think I’m good.” Teddy replied to the initial question.

Jams frowned, as he had done many times the past two days. “Alright then.” He said a little dejectedly. “Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind.” But Teddy was already shuffling away. 

“If it’s just us, can we please play something else. I’m bloody tired of losing.” Simon whined.

“Nope!” James said, popping his p. “Set up the console will you, I’ll get us some drinks and snacks.” He then skipped off to the kitchen. 

James’ head was buried in the fridge when a voice scared him into bumping it into the shelf.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked.

“Ow! Dad! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” James rubbed the back of his head as he closed the fridge with two bottles of soda clamped between his chest and arm.

James was already moving to the cupboards in search of food when his dad cleared his throat. James knew that sound. It was the sound he’d made the first time Harry’d brought up the girl he was seeing after the divorce. James cocked an eyebrow to himself in intrigue.

“So, Simon, huh.”

“Yeah? What about him?”James turned around to his dad. “Wait, it’s still okay that he’s staying here yeah? He’s got nowhere else to go except me or Penny and you know how she has a big family and a small house while we, you know, have a big house for a big family and I know he’s not really family, but-”

“James, James, James. it’s alright. I don’t mind. I mean, Albus brought Scorpius didn’t he? Won’t be long before he’s family no?” Harry said.

“Yeah, but they’re dating.” James said dismissively. Harry raised his eyebrows in expectation. “Oh no. Oh nonono. This is not happening. Dad, stop. Whatever you’re thinking, just stop.” James waved his hands around as if he could wave away Harry’s faulty idea of them two.

“I don’t know, James.” James jumped as Teddy spoke from behind him. “I’d like to know what’s going on there myself.” Teddy’s gaze was heavy on him. James frowned again. 

“Nothing! He’s my best friend.” James explained. “I swear.” He added quietly.

“You can tell us, James.” Harry urged.

“Yeah, James.” Teddy mirrored, slightly accusatory.

“Seriously, I love Simon, but not like that.”

“Then what about that crush you used to have on him?” Teddy said.

James felt betrayed at hearing those words, and he showed it in the way he looked at Teddy. They had to know that it was just a stupid childish crush. A thing that happened when James was still figuring himself out, it didn’t mean anything.

“You mean the one I had when I was 12? I was a baby gay and he was there and pretty.” James shrugged. 

“Oh come on!” Ugh, James wished his dad would just shut up instead of making things worse. “You two are joined at the hip. I’ve never seen you like that before, so you can just tell me you’re dating.”

James blew up. “You don’t know anything about who I am or who I’m dating!” James stormed out, giving a pointed bump to Teddy’s shoulder before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.

Simon sat on the floor with his legs folded beneath him, ready to jump up from all the racket. “Mate, you okay?”

“My dad seriously thinks we’re dating and now Teddy is starting to believe him too.” 

“Wow okay, your dad needs to learn about toxic masculinity first of all, and Teddy needs to get out of their own head.”

“You sound like Penny.”

“Thank you? I think?”

“I just wish I knew why Ted is acting this way. They’re never like this.” James plopped himself down next to Simon

“Ah shit, you haven’t figured it out yet? I thought you would have caught on by now.”

“What?”

“They’re jealous. Obviously.” Simon said as if he didn’t just spark the biggest epiphany of James’ life.

“Holy shit, you’re right.”

&&&

“Hey, how about we go do something fun.” Simon said. James shrugged indifferently. “Just you, me, Teddy. Out and about. Having fun. You know. Just a couple of lads. Well, throuple of lads, I suppose. Or does Teddy not like being referred to as a lad?”

Okay, NOW James was suspicious. “You’re acting weird. But I’ll bite. What did you have in mind.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go into town or something.” Simon’s voice sounded higher than normal. James was sure he was up to something. He cocked an eyebrow and Simon deflated a little. “Just” He waved his hands around vaguely. “Okay?” 

James snorted. “Fine, I’ll play along. I’ll go convince Ted to come along.”

James walked to the study where Teddy was sat graded papers and preparing lessons for after the break. The door was open. James knocked softly on the doorframe anyways. When Teddy looked up, their face darkened a little when they saw who interrupted them. “What do you want?” Their tone wasn’t icy per se, but it wasn’t quite said in that playful timbre they would sometimes sound like when James was being a little clingy.

“Simon is inviting us along into town.” He didn’t dare move from his spot in the doorframe. Not leaning, but holding on to the frame for dear life. 

“I’ve got a lot of work.” Teddy looked back down at the stack of paper on the desk.

“Ted, come on. Please? Let’s just go out for a bit.” James walked closer slowly. He had his arms wrapped around himself as if he was holding up his vulnerability. 

When Teddy looked up, James could see the storm in their eyes settling after a moment. James was glad his puppy eyes still seemed to work. They let out a sigh. “Fine.” They dropped their pen and stood up to follow James downstairs. 

Simon seemed surprised to see Teddy follow James down the stairs. “Oh, good.” He smiled, relieved. 

“Don’t act so bloody surprised.” James punched Simon lightly in the arm, but was conscious of how he was acting now that Teddy was there to see it. “I’m not completely useless.”

Simon shrugged. “Didn’t say you were.”

“Yeah well, you didn’t have to.”

“Jamie, that’s not what I was thinking. Just surprised. I thought it would take longer.” 

“Alright.” Teddy interrupted. “I’m the bad guy, I get it.” They moved to go back upstairs.

“NO!” Simon yelled. “Stay, please. Penny helped me so much, I can’t just let you go now.”

Teddy looked at James in confusion whose face conveyed an ‘I don’t know either’ kind of look. “Look, if Penny helped, I’d trust him.” James said. 

“Hey!” Simon said disgruntled.

James waved at him to shush. “Plus, she’ll have our heads for letting her do any work for nothing. You’ll get feminist speeches about women being underappreciated for weeks.” James joked. 

“I mean, she’s not wrong.” Teddy argued. James could see them softening at the edges. Teddy took a deep breath. “Alright, so, where’re we off to then?”

James lit up like a christmas tree. “I have no clue.” He said with a bright smile as he looked back over to Simon.

“I already told your dad we’re all going to Penny’s which.. lie.. but it’s for a good cause. She’s told me to hold on to this.” He handed them a frisbee. “It’ll go off in about five minutes, so grab all your stuff. She’ll be on the other end of the portkey, we’ll go from there.” Simon explained before they all grabbed coats and wallets and phones. As soon as the were all outside, they held onto the frisbee and were whisked away.

“AHH! Fuck!” Penny yelled as the three appeared next to her a little shakily in the alley. “You nearly hit me you dingus.” She slapped Simon on the arm. “But great, you’re all here.” She hugged James tightly. “Good to see you, Jamie.” She squeezed his shoulders. She stood awkwardly in front of Teddy, though. “I don’t really know what the code is here, so.. fistbump?” She tried. Teddy laughed and bumped the fist she held out. “Ha! Great. Anyways, there’s a place not too far from here. Real cozy. Try the flan, but order one. They’re the sharing kind.” She whispered conspiritively.

They walked there together and explained where she’d be sitting with Simon. “Now, go kiss and make up.” Simon ordered. “I already ruined one relationship. I’m not gonna ruin another.” 

“Oh, Si.” James breathed.

“Don’t! I’ve cried too much already.”

James gave him a quick hug and a small thank you to both him and Penny.

“Come on, Snow. I brought tissues. Let’s go drown ourselves in irish coffee, or if you’re lucky an actual Irish.” Penny linked her arm through his and bumped his hip. The quip made him laugh, though.

“Text me after.” Simon said. “I’ll come meet you again and none of your family has to be suspicious. Go be disgustingly happy again.”

James watched them walk off for a second before turning to Teddy. He couldn’t help himself. In the middle of the street, though barely crowded, he grabbed onto Teddy’s scarf and kissed them. It was a risk, but he’d never felt so safe taking one.

“What was that for?” Teddy asked.

“I love you. And I’m sorry. I know this winter break was supposed to be ours. I just got all wrapped up. Simon’s just been my best friend for so long and he’s been through a lot. I just wanted to make sure he was fine and I seem to have forgotten you along the way.”

It was Teddy this time who initiated the kiss. But James pulled back when he felt something cold and wet touch his thumb that was lying on Teddy’s cheek. “Ted?” He whispered.

“Sorry, I just.” Teddy began, quickly wiping away some tears. “Sometimes, I think I’m too old for you. Like I’m holding you back from being a teenager. I just saw you with Simon and I thought ‘this is it, he’s finally realised he’s better off with someone his age’.”

“That’s crazy!”

“Is it? There’s a reason this is frowned upon.”

“I know. Trust me, I know. But, Ted, you are my age. We grew up together and I remember only a handful of times you didn’t stoop down to my age to make sure I was happy. One of those times you did you had a week-long emo phase and tried to be edgy, but that didn’t work at all.” It made them both chuckle. “That feeling goes both ways, you know. You feel too old, I feel too young.”

“I guess we just meet in the middle.” Teddy said. “You did always try your best to run with me. Little did you know, I would slow down for you to catch up.”

“I do know. Which is why I love you. And which is why I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

They both leaned in again and kissed, soft and lingering, but full of feeling. Teddy kissed James’ nose quickly when they pulled back. “Now, let’s have a date night.” Teddy took James’ hand and interlaced their fingers to pull him towards the restaurant Penny had picked out. 

&&&

“10...9...8...7…”

New year’s eve had finally arrived and for the first time, all was well. Or at least as best as it could be. The Potters have always made the best out every situation. It was New Year’s Eve after all.

James made sure Simon’s glass of champagne was always at least half full, though also made sure he didn’t drink it too fast. James knew he wasn’t paying much attention to the rest of his family, but it was the evening where you could truly feel alone without a partner. Even on Valentine’s day people did anti-parties for the lonely people. His friend needed him now and he needed Simon.

Things with Teddy may have been fixed, but they still couldn’t be found out by his family. So, as two bachelors they yelled out the countdown until--

“4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR”

Confetti fell from the ceiling, a little trick Harry had pulled out of his sleeve, and James and Simon shared a hug. That was until James was pulled away quickly by Teddy who gave him a quick kiss and a wink before walking off. In all the commotion it went unnoticed, but it left James flustered and dazed. 

“Earth to Jamie.” Simon waved a hand in front of his face.

James blinked a little as his mind came back to him. “Sorry, I--”

Simon had one eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk planted firmly on his face. Clearly, Teddy hadn’t been as subtle as they’d wanted to be. “ ‘s Alright. Too busy with other things.” He said suggestively. James pushed at Simon’s face playfully and they both laughed. 

“Come on, let’s go have cake.” James dragged his friend along to the dining room where Harry was already busy cutting up a gigantic cake into slices. 

“Mate,” Simon began, “It’s kinda cool that your parents still celebrate these things together despite the whole, you know, divorce thing.” Simon gestured vaguely.

“I think you mean it’s weird.” James countered. “I mean, sure yeah, it’s nice not to be traumatised by my parents splitting up. But it’s not bloody normal. I mean, mum even brought her girlfriend!”

Simon chuckled. “Yeah, okay, bit weird. But your family is just weird.” James gave him a side-eye. “We’re having birthday cake on New Year’s?!” Simon pointed to said cake. “It’s got candles and all.”

“Oh yeah.” James said suddenly realising that. “Don’t know why that is actually.”

“It’s her birthday, of course.” A soft airy voice sounded.

Simon yelped and jumped up while James’s neck could have cracked from how quickly he’d spun his head to the person speaking. “Jeez, Luna, you scared us.” James clutched his chest for a moment. “Wait, whose birthday?”

“Earth of course! We humans all get a birthday, so the earth should get one too. New Year’s! In honour of this we do all the normal birthday things and we give back by planting a tree.” Luna explained this before she drifted back to the adults. 

James could see Ginny eyeing him while she nibbled her thumbnail. He smiled at her and gave a small nod of approval. He really did like Luna despite her oddness, or perhaps even because of her oddness. At his nod, Ginny took a deep breath and smiled back before shifting her gaze to her girlfriend and taking her hand. 

The night was still young, everyone was having quite a good time chatting away, eating cake and sipping drinks. Luna was going around discussing with everyone who would plant which tree the following week and lapsed into a deep conversation with Teddy about relationships of some sort, James couldn’t really follow along.

He did however hear the doorbell ring, unlike everyone else who was too wrapped up in the festivities. Wondering who it could be, he walked over and opened the door. 

“Hi, Potter, is Simon here?”

James leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. He gave the person a belittling once-over, hoping to be somewhat intimidating. “Basilton fucking Pitch.”

“Please, James, I just--” Baz sighed deeply. James was taken aback by his lack of defense and apathy usually surrounding the guy. 

“Jamie?” Simon said before he stopped short when he looked over James’ shoulder to find Baz standing there. James looked back at his friend, unsure what to do. Simon closed down, his face looking passive. He walked closer. “It’s okay, Jamie. Go.”

“Si, are you sure?”

“Yes, go.”

James looked him in the eye one more time and he knew Simon would handle this. For all that Simon tended to be the kid of the group, he had his rare adult and mature moments. This was one of them.

As James walked back to the party, he could hear the beginning of their much needed conversation. It started with a thump. 

“Ow, Snow!” Baz yelped. Jamie couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“What the fuck, you asshole.” James could hear Simon say. 

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but still Jamie couldn't help it. As soon as he was out of their line of sight, he sat himself down on the floor and kept quiet as he listened to his best friend and Baz’ conversation. It was difficult, because Simon had walked them out of the house a few steps and sat them down on the porch. But thank Merlin for those Extendable Ears his uncle had gotten him.

“I know.” Baz replied, his voice so low. “I’m sorry. Shit, Simon, I’m so fucking sorry. I just didn’t know what to do. I mean, what do you do when your family asks you to choose between them and the only person you’ve ever fucking loved. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“How the hell should I know, Baz? I haven’t got any family, remember?” Simon said angrily.

“Shit, sorry, that’s not-” Baz sighed deeply. “Okay just, imagine Potter and Bunce asked you to choose between them, would it be so easy?”

It went quiet for a moment then. 

“No, it would crush me.” Simon said, his voice sounding sad. 

“So, you understand, now? I couldn’t just leave them. Sure, they haven’t been the best family, but they are my family.”

“So, why now? What’s happened? Do they even know you’re here?” Simon asked. James could imagine him pulling at his lip, as he always did when he was nervous or anxious.

“Well, they haven’t completely kicked me out. I think they still hope I might not end up gay. But as long as I’m still in school, I’m safe. Though, after, I’m on my own.” Baz sighed which turned into a sob which turned into more sobs until he was really crying. James guessed Simon must have pulled him close at some point, they sounds were muffled now.

“Jamie?” Teddy said as they saw James sitting on the floor. James gestured for him to come sit next to him and to be quiet which they did.

“Baz and Simon are talking and I don’t want them to hear me.” James whispered. 

“Oh shit, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but Baz might have sort of been kicked out for choosing Simon.” James untangled his legs and swung one over Teddy’s lap to get a little closer. Both went quiet and heard the two boys outside talk again.

“You won’t be on your own, Baz. You’ll have me, and I’m sure Penny and Jamie will be there too. We’re gonna be fine, okay?”

“You’re probably right, but I just feel like I don’t know what to do.” Baz asked, his voice still trembling a little. 

“I do! We have fun and celebrate New Year’s. The more the merrier. Come on.”

“Oh, no, I don’t know. James didn’t look happy to see me and I don’t wanna intrude.” Baz Pitch, polite as ever. James said this to Teddy and the both of them chuckled quietly.

“They won’t mind, they’re used to big crowds. Trust me. Plus, I haven’t gotten my New Year’s kiss yet.” Simon said cheekily.

Baz laughed, honest to God laughed. It was a sound James had never heard in his life, but he had to admit, he understood Simon now. Baz’ laugh sounded so full of mirth it could turn rain into sunshine. “Come here, you idiot.” Baz said. Simon’s chuckles were muffled, probably by Baz’ lips.

James and Teddy smiled at each other. James was happy this was how the whole ordeal had ended for Simon. They weren’t finished yet, not completely. But it felt like they’d reached a milestone. Teddy took James’ hands and tangled their fingers together and stole a kiss. 

When Baz and Simon still hadn’t returned after a moment, James took it upon himself to get them out of the cold weather. Purely from the goodness of his heart, of course. Who was he kidding, he was going to have the time of his life embarrassing them. James got up which earned him a curious look from Teddy until they caught on too as to what James planned on doing.

James opened up the door and casually leaned against the doorframe before clearing his throat at the couple making out on the steps. The two jumped at the sound and flushed red when they saw James standing there with a glimmer in his eye, clearly enjoying this.

“Having fun?”

“Uhh.” Baz stood there speechless.

“Cat got your tongue?” James asked Baz.

“No, but I did before you so rudely interrupted us.” Simon replied wittingly. 

That made James and Simon laugh, Baz was stunned for a moment before he too let out a chuckle.

“Come on, you’re gonna get pneumonia standing out here. And we both know you’re warming spells are shite.” James pushed off the door and stepped aside to let them through.

Simon grabbed Baz’ hand and pulled him along inside. James, however, grabbed Baz’ other arm as he passed him and looked him squarely in the eye. “I’m very glad you made up, because I was not kidding when I said I would come after you.”

“I know.” The reply was short, but Baz’ vulnerability that shone through told James everything. They nodded at each other in understanding.

“Have you quite finished?” Simon said agitated as he pulled at both their arms now.

Baz and James smiled at him. ‘We’re not so different’ James thought as he and Baz followed Simon back inside the house. They both loved Simon after all, even if it was a different kind, they both loved him the same amount. “Dad!” James yelled. “We’ve got another stray!”

“Great, grab a glass and some cake.” Harry clapped a hand onto Baz’ shoulder and lead him and Simon to the kitchen before returning to James. “So, you’re not dating Simon after all then.” Harry bumped their shoulders.

“No, I’ve been telling you. Simon is not my boyfriend. He’s my best friend. Who knows, even soulmate, if that even is a thing.” James shrugged. 

“Who is, then? You boyfriend, I mean.” Harry pried.

James took a shake breath and gazed down at the floor. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet, is that okay? I’ll tell you one day, but just… not now.”

“Alright then. I’ll be here whenever you wanna share.” They stood side by side for a moment, observing the room. “They’re cute.” Harry commented as Baz started feeding Simon bites of cake. 

“They are. You wouldn’t think it’d work, but somehow it does, and really well at that. But it’s been quite the journey.”

Harry sighed. “I’ll go get the extra mattress.”

“Don’t bother.” James stopped him. “They’ll most likely fall asleep on that couch. It can wait.” 

James walked off to get more cake. As he walked by he could hear Baz and Simon trade soft ‘I love you’s’ and James knew, for now, things were going to be okay. 


	3. Semester 2

The whole family was sat in the car, James, Albus, Lilly, Teddy, and Harry. Ginny would apparate to the station to see her children off after the Christmas holidays. Baz had decided to go home and try to make up with his family. It seemed they’d worked something out since he’d been staying with them the last few days of break.

It would have been deadly silent if the car radio hadn’t been playing. James didn’t know why, but Harry still insisted on driving them to the station every time they went off to Hogwarts again. 

“So,” Harry tried to engage with his children, “James, are you ready for your last semester at Hogwarts?”

James shrugged. “School will finally be over, I’m glad about that.”

“Sure, but what about after school, Jamie.” Harry glanced in the rearview mirror.

“Not sure, don’t really have anything planned really.”

“James,” James could see Harry frown in the rearview mirror, his eyes hard. “You should know which NEWTS you’re going for by now so you can think of your future.”

“Dad, I’m only eighteen. I don’t bloody know what I wanna do with my life.” 

“Alright, language!” Harry said sternly. “I know you’re still young, but if you play to your strengths, then you’ve set yourself up for after you’ve finished school.”

“I don’t know what those are. I like a lot of things, but I’m not super great at a lot of them. So, I haven’t really got any options here, dad.” James really didn’t want to talk about this.

James could see Albus roll his eyes and turn up the music in his headphones. He understood his brother. James, too, was already sick of this discussion.

“Well, you should really figure it out soon, James. NEWTS aren’t that far away anymore. You’ll need the time to properly prepare for those exams.”

James sighed and rolled his eyes. “I know, dad. It’s not my fault that I’m shite at everything.” He could feel his eyes sting. The thought of almost being out of school scared him, if he was honest. It felt like a big black hole of nothing. He had no plan, no inkling of what he’d like to do for a job.

“Don’t be such a downer, Jamie. I’m sure if you try your hardest you can pass as many NEWTS as you want and then you’ll have all the options.”

“What if I don’t want to do them, though, dad.” 

James could see his father freeze for just a moment. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course you’re going to do your NEWTS. I did them, even after the war and all.”

“Yeah well, I’m not you, am I.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry clenched his knuckles around the steering wheel until they turned white.

“Well, you’ve just had it so easy. You knew exactly what you wanted to do with your life, with your job, with having a family. I don’t have that. I’m not book smart like Albus or Lilly. I don’t really want to become an Auror like you. I’m not good enough to become a quidditch professional like mum. So, what can I do?” The sting in his eyes had turned into tears. James started biting his lip and subduing his breath. He really wished he could hold Teddy right now. 

It was quiet again in the car except for the radio. 

“I quit.” Harry said.

Every head turned to Harry after those words. It was Teddy who dared to say anything. “What?”

“I quit. My job, I mean. I used to think I wanted to be an auror. But honestly, I don’t think I ever really did, especially not after the war. But I felt like it was the right thing to do, so I did.” Harry finished. 

“Holy shit, dad. What are you going to do now then?” Albus asked.

Harry slowly took a deep breath. “I’ve got enough inheritance from my parents to keep me afloat for a while. But I think I might try something a bit more calm and less life-threatening.” He chuckled awkwardly. The tension in his shoulders bled away as if the secret had been sitting right there, eating away at him.

“I-I’m sorry, Dad.” James said.

Harry shook his head. “No, no it’s okay. I understand how you feel. I don’t ever want you to feel pressured to follow a certain career path. I just want you to be happy and healthy and to have options for your future. You might not know what to do now, but I want you to be prepared when you do know.”

Harry pulled into the station’s parking lot then and found himself a space to park. 

“I guess I understand that.” James said before getting out of the car. Albus and Lily had already opened the boot and dragged out their trunks. James, however, went over to his dad and hugged him quickly. “Thank you.” Harry was startled by the hug but smiled a little tearfully.

Both cleared their throats and let go to walk everyone to the Hogwarts Express. They met Ginny at the entrance to the platform who gave them all hugs. Luna had come along too and she gave them all small homemade gifts that would ward off some kind of creature that James was pretty sure didn’t exist. He was thankful nonetheless and happy for his mum. They seemed to make eachother happy and Luna genuinely seemed to care for James and his siblings.

Once everyone had gone through the wall to get to the platform they tried to stay together in the chaos, but that quickly went awry as Albus spotted Scorpius and Lily had found Alice. All the parents flocked together then too. Teddy had come to stand next to James in the circle the whole group had now formed.

Teddy grabbed James’ free hand and gave it a subtle squeeze. “You okay?” They whispered. James nodded and gave their shoulders a small bump. “We can talk about it later if you want.” Teddy said to which James raised a single unconvinced eyebrow. “Hey! Just talk! I mean it, okay?”

“I know. Thanks Ted.”

Teddy nodded before raising their voice to the group. “I’m going to board the train. Minerva likes all the professors to be early.” 

“I’ll come with, Teddy.” Neville, who taught Herbology, said. He kissed his wife goodbye and hugged his daughter before they walked away to their carriage.

The whole group of parents and children alike took this opportunity to part ways as well. Lily yelled out quick goodbyes to Harry, Ginny and Luna with a hug and she politely shook Hannah’s hand before running off with Alice to the train.

Albus and Scorpius were laughing with Draco as they both said goodbye to him. The three of them then came to stand with Harry. “Bye dad. I’d keep an eye on the post if I were you.” Albus said and Draco snorted.

“What are you planning?” Harry squinted suspiciously at Albus and Scorpius, who had pressed his face into Albus’ back to hide his laughter.

“Nothing, Bye dad!” Albus ran away with a cackling Scorpius behind him.

Harry shook his head, amusedly. “Oh, don’t worry too much about it, Potter. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Draco remarked offhanded. Harry squinted his eyes at him. 

“I can’t trust any of you, can I.” Harry remarked.

“One tip, just roll with it when the time comes.” Draco turned to Luna then to talk.

In the meantime, Ginny had come to stand with James. “I know I wasn’t supposed to know, but for what it’s worth, I think you and Teddy work well together.”

James’ stomach dropped and he nearly choked on his own spit. “How-”

“Oh please, Albus and Scorpius were obvious enough, but so are you two. Don’t worry. Your dad doesn’t know. He didn’t even know about Al and Scorp. Not a chance in hell he’d ever suspect you two. Besides, processing their relationship will be enough to distract him from anything else for quite a few years. I mean I have my concerns about your relationship of course, but I also know that I cannot stop you from doing anything.” Ginny said.

“Mum, I- I just want you to know that they set some pretty strict rules while I’m still in school. And that they aren’t some stranger trying to get a kick out of this. In fact, they tried really hard to stop this, us, from happening. But, I think I’ve always loved them. It was always gonna be them.” James rushed out. Ginny listened carefully and nodded once he was done.

“Alright then, but from now on, I’d like to be kept in the loop. You may say all this, but there is still the age gap and the, well, -”

James interrupted her. “Merlin, mum, if you say anything about incest, I swear.”

“Jamie,” She laughed softly, running her hand through his hair like she used to do when he was a kid. It made him feel safe. “Jamie, you have to see how this is strange to me. I see them as my kid.”

“I know, there’s a few reasons we’re keeping it secret for so long.” James sighed. “Life at this point is hard enough already, I just wanna get through this last semester. So, please don’t tell dad. He’ll flip out. It’ll be easier if I’m out of school.”

“Of course, darling. But again, I need you to tell me things. They might be my kid, but you’re mine too and if they hurt you, I swear to Morgana.” Ginny wagged her finger. 

“I will, mum.” James hugged her before going to say goodbye to his dad who was still roped into a conversation with Draco and Luna. James then jumped on the train and waved goodbye at his parents before going to sit with Penny, Simon and Baz.

After all the holiday shenanigans, Penny’s mum had offered Simon a place to stay for the rest of the holidays. So he’d arrived with her, probably way too early. Scratch that, definitely way too early seeing as Simon was already dozing off on Baz’ shoulder who was having a heated discussion with Penny as James walked in.

Penny had noticed James being quiet for most of the train ride, but luckily she knew him enough not to interrupt his thoughts. He had some serious self-reflection to do so he could end the semester with a plan at least. The feeling of floating around in nothingness started to creep up on him again as it had in the first semester.

&&&

James was lounging on the sofa in Teddy’s office. He was wandlessly twirling a little trinket from Teddy’s desk above him as Teddy tried to grade papers. 

“Just try it, Jamie.” Teddy urged.

“Okay, I’m good at wandless magic, I guess.” James said, though it sounded more like a question.

“Alright, what else.”

“I like drawing.”

“Keep going.”

James sighed. “Why? I’m not gonna find anything in this bloody school that I’m good at or I can take for my Newts.” James stopped twirling the trinket and caught it in his hand as it fell before sitting upright.

“We have to try, Jamie. We’re going to find something you can do after school.” Teddy tried to comfort him. “You’re not in this alone. It’s difficult to figure out what you’re going to do for the rest of your life.”

“Yeah, no shit.” James grabbed a cushion and pulled it in his lap. “What if I’m just not good enough for anything.”

“Jamie-”

“No, I’m serious. What if I’m just doomed to do some stupid desk job for the rest of my life? I don’t wanna do that.”

“Nobody’s saying you should do that. There’s plenty of options.” Teddy didn’t know what to say anymore to James. It felt like everything they said fell on deaf ears. 

“Like what?” James’ eyes started watering.

It went quiet for a moment as Teddy debated his reply. “What about muggle school?”

“What about it?” James shook his head and frowned.

“Well, you’ve been so stuck on doing something in magic, but what about muggle school? You said you like art. You could go to art school or do an art history major.” Teddy said.

“No, I don’t think I want that.” James mumbled.

“Now, you’re just being stubborn, Jamie.” Teddy put down his work and frowned at James. They stood up and went over to James to sit down next to him. “Muggle schools have so many options, James. Don’t get so stuck in your own head. There’s plenty of options even if you can’t see them yet.”

“Yeah, but how do I know my options if i don’t even know where to start.” James was slouched on the couch. 

“I’m not sure, Jay.” Teddy put their elbows on their knees and their head in their hands. They suddenly gasped. “I’ve got it!” They said.

“What?”

“I’m sorry Jamie, but I’ve got to see McGonagall right away.” Teddy pulled him up and out of the sofa. 

“Whoa, what’s happening?” Jamie asked as he was being pushed out of the office.

“I wanna organise a studies fair, I don’t know why this hasn’t been done here before. Muggle schools will do them often” Teddy’s eyes lit up as they talked. “It’s brilliant right?” They had stopped dragging James along now that James was following. “You’re probably not the only one struggling so why not do a fair for all the students so they can prepare. We can invite a bunch of people in loads of different jobs and study fields, not just the mainstream ones, and people can line up to have a talk with them.”

“D’you think the Headmistress will go for that?” James asked, getting excited himself. This was hope of finding out what to do with his life.

“We can try. I’m sure she’ll consider it at least.” Teddy was speed walking straight to her office. “Okay, I’ll come find you after and let you know how it went.”

“No!” James protested. “I want to come along.”

“She won’t like that.”

“Oh, so what. I wanna be in on this.”

Teddy gave in. “Fine.” He’d always had a problem denying James. They said the password and up the stairs they went. 

Teddy knocked and waited for her to call them in. “Hi, Minerva. Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all, Edward. Do come in.” She blinked twice at seeing James entering as well. “Mr. Potter?” 

“Headmistress.” He greeted back.

“Ah, I see.” She looked between them. “Have you come to confess?”

“Confess, Minerva?” Teddy asked bewildered. 

“About your…,” She waved her quill around looking for the right word, “Relations.”

Teddy and James turned to look at one another and silently conversed through eyebrows and looks. Neither could figure out how she’d found out about it. 

“Edward, you should know, there is nothing that goes on in this school that I don’t know about.” McGonagall looked menacingly over her glasses at the two of them.

“Uhm, are you- will you- I- Please don’t fire me?” Teddy tried.

McGonagall smiled slightly, amused at their fumbling. “As I said, Edward, there is nothing that goes on in this school that I don’t know about. So while I am aware of you and Mr. Potter, I am also aware of the fact that it hasn’t been going on in my school which I do so appreciate.”

James nearly burst out laughing, both from relief and the fact that something did happen and she clearly wasn’t aware of it.

“Tell your mother I do quite so enjoy our correspondence, especially when it keeps me on top of my most renowned students.”

“Bloody hell, mum.” James mumbled. 

“Now, what was it you actually came here to talk about.” She set a few things in motion with the smallest wave of her wand and within the minute steaming mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits had settled on her desk. 

“I want to organise a studies fare. James was telling me how he didn’t have a clue about what to study and didn’t know how to figure it out either, so why not bring all the options to the students.” Teddy said.

“Mr. Lupin.” She smiled. “Just like your mother, you can be a pain, but you’re also a breath of fresh air.” She took a sip of her teacup.

“Is that a yes?” James asked.

“I’ll make arrangements right away.” McGonagall confirmed. “I am very glad to have hired you against all judgement from my colleagues. A young mind is exactly what we needed in this school to implement some much needed changes.”

“Headmistress?” Teddy said, cocking his head and frowning slightly.

“Both Albus and I could have used a QSA back in our day. And I hadn’t even thought about how to keep the transgender students safe in their dorms.” She put a finger to her mouth and mumbled to herself. “Perhaps we should put in new dorms. I’m sure there’ll be a way to magically enlarge the spaces in the common rooms. Perhaps if we-”

“Wait.” Teddy interrupted her. “You’ve done that already.”

McGonagall was taken aback by this and blinked slowly. “No, we haven’t. And I know Albus hasn’t either.”

“But, when I first went to school here, there was a door in the common room, right next to the fireplace. My friends all thought it was strange, too. They said they couldn’t see it, but that’s where I spent my years at school. There were just a few of us, but it was our room. The room for the ones who didn’t fit the norm.” Teddy explained.

“Remarkable.” McGonagall breathed in awe. “The castle, it must have adapted somehow. Absolutely remarkable.” She took a breath to ask them about it more, when James jumped in the conversation.

“Wait, with all due respect, but you and Headmaster Albus are gay?!” 

Teddy and McGonagall burst out in laughter at hs confusion. Soon, though, Teddy was telling them all about the extra room the castle had created in the common rooms and making arrangements for the studies fair. James had even offered if he could help set it up.

James felt taken care of and safe here at school. He finally understood what his dad had felt when he stayed here. For most of his school life, he had just felt like it was a school. It was fine, but nothing special. But now, sitting here, he felt the feeling of warmth. He would miss this school once he was finished at the end of the semester.

&&&

“Amazing the Headmistress pulled all this together in three weeks.” Neville said for the table next to Teddy.

“Well, James helped her a lot. He was really excited about this, as well.” Teddy added.

The Great Hall had been reorganised completely to allow for endless rows of tables where students could sit and talk to people in a certain field or with a certain job. All the professors had gladly agreed to sit for the job fair. If it wasn’t for their job or field, then just for advice on who to talk to in the hall. 

“But yeah! I’m happy we could make this work.” Teddy gazed around until they found James. He was talking to a healer, but didn’t notice Teddy’s gaze on him. He truly was the reason Teddy had wanted this. 

“The things we do for family.” Neville looked to where Teddy was looking. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. The semester was almost over and Teddy couldn’t be happier. They couldn’t wait to hold James’ hand in public.

“Yeah.” Teddy said after a moment, he looked to his fidgeting hands lying on the table.

The fair lasted for most of the afternoon. It was a Saturday, so luckily no classes were lost and both the sixth and seventh years had been invited to come. The other year had been told about it, but as Headmistress McGonagall hoped to make this a yearly occurrence, they hadn’t been urged to come and see. Some of them were here though, eager to find out what the future might hold for them and start preparing for their NEWTS.

Teddy had a few students come to them for general advice. A boy from the QSA, Jamie New, had asked his advice on becoming an entertainer in the wizarding world. Teddy knew that one had big dreams and was determined to achieve them. A few other students from the QSA had sought them out, mostly on how to deal with being queer during further studies and after school. 

It was the end of the afternoon, most students and even some speakers had left already, but it had been a great success. Headmistress McGonagall raised her glass at them from where she was sat at the front of the room overviewing the whole affair. Teddy bowed his head in return. 

“Ted! Ted!” An enthusiastic James came running to them. “I think I know what I wanna do.”

“Go on, then.”

“I wanna create spells.”

“You wanna what?”

“I wanna create spells.” James was buzzing.

“Where did you come up with that?”

“So, I was talking to this healer earlier who told me there was a whole department at Saint Mungo’s just for spell creation in medicine. I’m not sure if Healing itself is really anything for me, but he talked about how they came up with those new spells for any illnesses they had trouble healing and it just sounded like something I’d be good at and I’d love doing. I mean, I’m already good at magic itself, I spelled those condoms at the Yule Ball and I helped Lily with some spells for her promposal. So, this just sounds like a good fit. I’m not sure what i’d actually do with it, but I like helping people, so who knows where that will get me eventually. But I really think I’m onto something.” James had finally stopped talking

“Have you finished?” Teddy smiled. James nodded. “Merlin, Jamie, that was.. a lot.” They chuckled. “But that actually sounds great. And well, if you can’t find a place for yourself, you have to carve it I guess. And I know you might not want to hear this, but being Harry’s son, that could open up some doors that you should use.” James rolled his eyes at that. “No, stop, hear me out. It sounds to me like this is a marginalised group, just like you and me were. And you know what I did once I became a professor here. It was a door that opened for me and I used it to help other queer kids. So make use of that name to help others.” Teddy’s look was heavy, but filled with pride and love.

James could do nothing but nod. He understood now. Teddy was right, perhaps. As much as James hated it, his name gave him some clout that he could use to help his career and in turn help other people. 

“Hey, isn’t that Harry?” Neville asked, still seated beside them. 

James and Teddy followed followed Neville’s pointing finger. When Harry saw them all watching him, Neville gave a smile and a wave. Harry’s own wave was a lot more embarrassed and small. Neville clearly couldn’t read Harry’s cues as he waved him over. Reluctantly, Harry approached them.

“Uh, hello.” Harry said.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” James asked.

“Well, I told you I quit my job. And, apparently, Ginny had been talking to McGonagall and she invited me to come to the fair. She thought it would be a good idea to see what my options are for now.” Harry clapped his hands together and rocked on the balls of his feet. 

“Well, I hope you’ve figured it out, James here has.” Teddy said.

“Have you?” Harry turned to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me.”

James recited his earlier rant he held to Teddy. When he finished. Harry squeezed his shoulder. “That sounds wonderful, Jamie. So, what are you going to study then?”

“Merlin, Dad. Way to ruin my good mood.” James turned away, his face had fallen.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I just want you to be prepared.” 

“I know, but every time I’m excited about something, you have to ruin it.”

“That’s not true-”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, I’m not trying to ruin it, I’m trying to be realistic and practical. I just want you to be aware of what you need to do to reach your goals.” Harry sighed when his son didn’t reply or turn back to him. “James, I am excited for you, I swear. I just want you to know which things to do so I can help you.” Still, James refused to look at him. Instead he was slumped over the table staring at his interlaced fingers. 

“It’s okay, Harry. Just go.” Teddy said. Harry nodded at them and left. “Come on, James. Come with me.” Teddy grabbed his wrist and pulled a sulking James along through the castle, up a lot of stairs and finally to the Astronomy tower.

“What are we doing here.” James sniffed.

“Sit.” Teddy commanded. James raised an eyebrow. “Just sit.” Teddy said as they did so themselves at the edge of the tower, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. “This used to be my favourite place when I was at school. It always helped me to clear my head. It calmed me down.”

James sighed and sat next to them. He wiped a cheek with his sleeve and chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

“I do. Too many things going on in that brain of yours. People don’t cry because they’re sad. People cry because there’s too many things going on. So calm down first. We can figure the rest out later. Your dad doesn’t understand that, but he never had a conventional life where having a breakdown in peace was an option.” That made them both laugh a little. “So, calm down, and we’ll figure out a plan.”

“How are you always so calm about everything?”

Teddy shrugged. “I just know you and how to deal with you.” They bumped their shoulder into James’. “I know Harry too. He wasn’t trying to ruin your mood. But like I said, he has had a turbulent childhood, so he isn’t the best at dealing with other people. He’s trying his best.”

“I know. I just feel so overwhelmed with everything right now and his realism, or whatever, was the last thing I needed.”

“Just let it out Jamie. We’ll figure this out.” 

James nodded, and he believed them.

&&&

After having figured out a plan with Teddy, James had successfully decided which of his subjects he would actually do the NEWT exam for. He was lucky his grades had been pretty okay for most of his subjects when he did his OWLs. 

The next few weeks of the semester flew by in a haze of studying and writing essays and putting his best foot forward to make the most of his exams. Now that he’s finally figured himself out, it’s a race towards graduation. It was a finish line he was desperate to reach. Graduation would mean freedom and the start of his life. 

It freaked him out, but it excited him as well. Luckily, there was always Teddy during his vulnerable moments. Teddy was his rock who helped him study and consoled him when he couldn’t handle things anymore. Soon, Teddy would be his publically. That thought kept James going through his all-nighters.

When the exams finally came up, he was ready. James was certain of every answer he wrote down and could confidently say he had aced his NEWTs. He was glad however when exams were over. Teddy had organised for the whole QSA to go to Edinburgh Pride. How lucky they were that it took place at the end of June.

James had finished his last exam when he ran into his father on his way to the courtyard. 

“Dad? If I run into you one more time at school, I might actually think you’re spying on me.” James said.

Harry laughed. “No, I-uh. I think I might have a job.” 

James’ eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “Really? And what are you here for- oh!” 

“Yeah, I’m becoming a professor.” Harry preened. 

“What are you going to teach?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts. The position has still only been filled in by substitute teachers, but after coming to the fair, McGonagall spoke to me. She wanted to take me on. Did I tell you I started a Defense club when I was in school? To teach other kids to protect themselves from, well, Voldemort I guess.”

“Holy shit, Teddy was right. You had a really weird childhood.” James got a hair ruffle for that.

Harry laughed. “Have you two been gossiping behind my back?” James shrugged with a smirk. “Hey, didn’t you finish your last NEWT today?” James nodded. “You wanna go get lunch?”

“Oh- uh. That sounds great, dad. But I made plans already.” James said bashfully.

“Jamie!” Simon yelled from across the hall.

Harry looked at where the shouting came from. Simon was already distracted by Baz however. “Oh, I get it. You have fun with your friends.”

“James, we’re gonna miss the portkey.” Teddy yelled, then. “Oh, hi Harry.”

Harry waved. “And Teddy?”

“Uh, yeah, we’re all going to Pride together, with the whole queer group. Albus and Scorpius are coming, too.” James nodded his head slightly. 

“Oh!” Harry said, as if he had forgotten his sons were gay. “Yeah, that’s- Have fun.” James was happy Harry hadn’t asked after Lily. She didn’t want to come anyways, not wanting to get lost in that crowd with or without her brother. Instead, she had planned a date with Alice. 

“Thanks. Well, I best go, so I’ll see you later, dad.” James ran off before things could get even more awkward. 

“Finally!” Teddy said. “Everyone ready? Hold on!” They all held on to the broken umbrella as it whipped them away to an ally in Edinburgh. 

The music could be heard from where they had arrived, they got ready and transfigured outfits or enlarged their flags and put on makeup. Once they’d all gotten ready, together they marched to the parade and settled themselves in a nondescript group and proceeded to walk. James wore his galleon around his neck with pride, the count on it now so close to zero for a second time this school year.

The whole group was having a blast, Simon and Baz were attached at the hip. Albus and Scorpius were whispering between them. But for once, James didn’t mind any of them because he was too busy staring at Teddy who was dressed in bright read heels, hotpants, fishnet stockings and a tank top. James could overhear the group whispering about how good Teddy looked. 

“You’re gonna give us away, Jay.” Teddy said to him.

“I don’t care. I’m basically done with school anyways and you look-” James couldn’t come up with words that described how good Teddy looked. “I really wanna kiss you.” James whispered. 

The parade had stopped for a moment. People around them were blowing bubbles, or taking advantage of the holdup to put sweaters in backpacks or take out some food. Teddy weighed their options, but eventually they thought ‘fuck it’ and grabbed James’ face in both hands to press their lips together. 

James’ body tingled and lit up. They’d never been able to do this and it felt so freeing. He looped his arms around Teddy’s neck and pulled them down. Those damn heels made them so tall, James could barely reach their mouth on his tippy-toes. 

They stood there together, their kiss morphing into smiles as they heard the group gasp and shout. James was pretty sure that Simon had been the one to wolf-whistle at them. “I love you so much.” Teddy said as they put their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” James returned. He pulled away and laced their fingers together, just in time for the parade to start moving again. 

James could not tone down the smile on his face. As much as it terrified him to think that he’d do that again with his family in a week, he was beyond excited to share it with them as well. No matter how they’d react, he would be fine with Teddy by his side. He would be happy. 

They reached the end point of the parade, Teddy had taken off their heels and was holding them, their other hand still in James’. They tugged on their intertwined hands and pulled James close to kiss him again before putting their arm around his neck. The group gathered again and discussed among themselves what their plans were now. They’d all need to get back to the school again, so they all settled for getting some food and taking the portkey back. 

Once they’d all ordered their McDonald’s and settled into several booths, that’s when the interrogation began. James and Teddy should have seen this coming. But they answered all the questions one by one. ‘No, they weren’t actually related’, ‘Yes, they had been dating for a while’, ‘no there was no favouritism’, ‘only McGonagall knows from the teachers’, and so on and so forth. They asked everyone to keep it quiet for now.

Soon, they were all back at the school again, landing in the middle of the courtyard covered in glitter and makeup. Everyone was talking excitedly and making a ruckus as they headed back to their common rooms. James nearly forgot himself and just about stopped himself from kissing Teddy again in this gay bubble. 

“This is never gonna come off.” Teddy laughed as he tried to rub the glitter off to no avail. 

“Maybe you should need someone to help you scrub up.” James said in a low voice.

Teddy laughed again. “Jamie! You can’t say that.”

“What? It’s good for the environment too. Saving water and all that.” 

“Go! We can discuss all that when you’re out of school officially. Now, go!” Teddy gave him a gentle shove and they parted ways. Next week would be graduation, the both of them were counting down the days. 

&&&

Despite wanting to keep it quiet, after Pride, the rumour mill about their relationship was going strong. Both were afraid that this might give them any trouble right before graduation, but it was the day of now and so far, so good. 

James was dressed in his Sunday best under his gown and smoothed his hands over it as he admired himself in the mirror. He felt the slight bump of the galleon necklace and smiled. He slid the cap onto his head and the little tail dangled in front of is nose. He pushed his shoulders back and stood up straight. Today he would finally graduate. 

“You ready, Jamie?” Penny asked from behind him. After all these years, he still didn’t know how she managed to get up to the boys’ dorms. 

“Kinda nervous.” He answered.

“Aren’t we all.” Simon chimed in.

“Not for graduating. I’m ready to move on from school. I’m nervous to see my family again. I told myself that graduation day would be the day we told them about us, Teddy and I.” He stared at them through the mirror. “D’you think Baz could give me any tips in case it goes awry?”

“Oh, Jay. I’m sure that won’t happen. They’re your family. They love you no matter what. I mean Albus is dating Scorpius and your dad hasn’t disowned him. I mean, Draco is his biggest rival!” Penny reasoned. 

“Besides, Baz is back in their good graces, actually.” Simon said. 

James turned around. After the whole Christmas affair, James would have never suspected Baz could ever make up with his family. “He is?” 

“Yeah, He’s invited them tonight as well, but we’re not sure if they’re gonna come. But I know for sure he’s talking to his stepmother again. And his sister? I think.” Simon shrugged with a small smile. 

James went over to him and hugged Simon close. “That’s wonderful, Si.” James shifted so he was hugging only one side of Simon and opened his other arm to invite Penny in. She closed the circle and they all stood there in their gowns, the realisation of graduation suddenly dawning upon them. 

“We’ll keep in touch right?” Penny asked, her voice a little wobbly. 

“No matter what, we’re staying friends forever. I love you guys.” Simon said, giving both his friends a squeeze. 

After another moment, they all let go and dried their eyes and took deep breaths. 

“Who died?” Baz sounded from the door. That made them all chuckle. He walked over to Simon and grabbed his hand. “They’re here.”

Simon frowned. “Who- OH! They’re here?!” Simon’s eyes and smile widened and he grabbed Baz in a tight hug which was returned in full. James had never seen Baz so animated or affectionate. “Oh Merlin. Baz! They’re here.”

James was still confused however and was about to ask who was here when Penny slapped him on the stomach. “His family, you idiot.” 

“Oh! Right! Well, come on then. Can’t keep everyone waiting.” James lead them all to the great hall and they all broke off to speak to their families right before the ceremony. Baz took Simon along with him to show a united front against his parents. James could see how Baz softened at the sight of his little sister. Penny was stood happily in a little circle with her family, talking and smiling. James walked over to his own. His eyes quickly searched and found Teddy for a moment, but they could talk after the ceremony. 

“Hey, Dad. Mom.” James said. 

“Hi Jamie!” Ginny immediately pulled him into a short hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, James.” Harry said. “I can barely believe your graduating.”

“Me too.” James said. “It’s weird.” 

“Do your friends wanna come to my grandma’s house after? We’re throwing you a party. Everyone’s coming.” Ginny asked. 

“Not sure. I’ll ask them. I’m sure they've got their own thing going on.”

“Well, tell them to bring their family too if they want. The more the merrier. You know grandma always makes enough food to feed an army.”

“Yeah alright. Sounds great, mum.” 

It was then that McGonagall put her wand to her throat and called for everyone to take their places. Students scurried towards to front and parents and siblings all found a seat. James grabbed a hold of Penny and Simon who was still holding on to Baz, and the four of them sat down, buzzing with excitement and nerves. 

The ceremony was a slow affair, as each person was called up individually to receive their diploma, speeches were made, a song was played. When this had all passed, all the students move to the front of the room and they all threw up their hats much to McGonagall’s dismay and that was that. Music started playing and the room became chaos as people found their families and went home or stayed for a drink or a bite to eat. 

James, Penny and Simon stood back though. James told them all about the offer Ginny had made. Simon was definitely coming along if Baz was okay with it and Penny would ask her family, but she’d be sure to swing by. 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t to, Pen.” James said.

“No, I want to. I know this is a big deal to you and I wanna be there.” She gave his hand a squeeze.

“I have nowhere to go, so I’m cool with anything. I’ll go ask Baz if he wants to come.” Simon darted off. 

“James, are you ready to go?” His dad asked. 

“Yeah, hold on. I’ll just say goodbye.” James told Harry before turning back to Penny. “You can do this okay? Albus will be there too to have your back.” James nodded as a response. 

They hugged one last time before he let her go back to her own family and searched for Simon to see him and Baz already standing with James’ family. James suddenly felt calm. With Simon there and his mum and Albus, he felt like he’s been stressing over nothing. He jogged over and soon they were off. He knew Teddy would meet them after the celebrations were done. 

&&&

It was a beautiful early summer’s day on the lawn at the Weasley’s Burrow. James was happily talking to some family members, glass of champagne in hand when someone yelled at him. “Hogwarts graduate James Sirius Potter!” James turned when hearing Teddy’s voice. “The day has finally arrived.” Teddy smiled. 

“It really has.” James said to himself. He suddenly had this overwhelming urge to run to Teddy. He couldn’t wait any longer to be with Teddy publically and fully. So he did. James handed his flute of champagne to the nearest person and sprinted off and jumped into Teddy’s arms who laughed and caught him with ease. James wrapped himself around Teddy koala-style. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Teddy said, still laughing. 

“Not sure, just felt like doing that.” James pulled back a little and smiled back at Teddy. 

“And now?”

“Now, I think I might kiss you, if that’s okay?”

“Dork.” Teddy said, James took that as a yes and planted his lips on Teddy’s. Teddy slowly lowered James till his feet were back on the ground without breaking their kiss. James took a moment to realise the party had gone quiet around them. 

They kept looking at each other though. “I’m scared to turn around.” James whispered. 

Teddy shook their head. “It’s gonna be fine, Jay.” They kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. 

“James?” Harry spoke then. “Wha- I- What?” Harry walked over to them.

James turned around then. Teddy gave a squeeze. Simon came to stand by him with Baz as did Ginny. “Well, dad, meet my partner, I guess. Maybe you know them?” James tried to keep things breezy. Teddy snorted and elbowed him, so clearly it didn’t take. 

The rest of the party went back to their own conversations, but talked significantly lower. No one ever could resist an interesting eavesdrop-worthy conversation. 

“How long has this been going on?” Harry asked a little frantically. James and Teddy looked to each other, having a mental conversation. “The truth please.” Harry added.

Teddy took a deep breath. “A year and a half.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he froze. “A yea- A YEAR and a HALF!” 

“Just about.” James said. “We’re not really sure when it really started, but it just did.” He shrugged. 

Harry processed for a minute before the anger set in. “You’re twenty-fucking-four Teddy! James is a child!” Harry got closer and all up in Teddy’s face who recoiled. 

“HEY!” James yelled and got in between them. “I am not a child okay?” 

“James, he is six years older than you and he should have known better!”

“They did.” James said, putting emphasis on the first word. “That’s the whole fucking thing. They did. They pushed me away and knew how fucking weird it was. But I love them, Dad.” 

“But they are basically your brother, James.” Harry said.

“Gross. No thanks.” Albus chimed in.

“Exactly, gross.” James repeated. “Albus is my brother, dad. Teddy has never been my brother. They’re my best friend, they always will be. And now they’re my person. Before you say anything about them having been my teacher, they set strict boundaries at school.” James explained. 

“I love you, Jamie.” Teddy said from behind him. James leaned into them as a response. 

Harry took a deep breath. “This is not okay.” 

Teddy shrugged. “You might not be okay with it. But honestly, Harry, that’s yours to deal with. I’m ready to just be happy. I’ve spent too long hiding. I know it might seem wrong, but I really did try to do it right. It’s the least James deserves.” 

“I need to not be here right now.” Harry ran a hand through his hair and walked inside. 

“Give your father some time.” Ginny put a hand on James’ shoulder. “Remember Christmas? that was a lot for him too, but he got over it.” 

“Still, it doesn’t feel good when your own dad reacts like that.” James turned into Teddy’s hug. 

James tried to get his mind off of it and instead tried to enjoy the party. After all, Simon and Baz were here, Penny had just arrived as well, and he and Teddy could now put their relationship out there. He was actually having a good time laughing with his friends and seeing family members again he hadn’t seen in years. 

Teddy nudged James though when he saw Harry walk over to them again. “Okay, I think I’m good now. I’m sorry about earlier, I just saw everything that was wrong and I didn’t know how to deal.”

“Wow, Dad. Where did that come from?” James asked. 

“You’re welcome.” Draco said, they all noticed him them stood there with a smirk. “Oh, by the way, I thought it best I give you this in person. Normally it’s owled to you, but this called for a special occasion.” Draco handed Harry an envelope. Harry opened it and scanned the letter. 

“I’m gonna kill Albus and Scorpius.” Harry stalked off annoyed. 

Draco snickered. They all looked at him expectantly. “Oh, he got nominated for Queer Eye. I may have pushed production a little on that one, but honestly, he needs it more than I expected.” 

“Merlin and Morgana, Dad’s gonna get a makeover. He’s gonna get a GAY makeover.” James said. After a beat of silence, the whole group was belly-laughing.

“At least he’s already used to be surrounded by a bunch of queer people.” Teddy said. 

“Jamie! Help!” Albus and Scorpius ran to James and hid behind him.

“Albus! Why?” Harry waved the letter around.

“Oh, come on, Harry. It’ll be good.” Ginny tried.

“I don’t need people invading my home and telling me what to do and what to wear.” 

Ginny gave him a once-over and with a sour face she said: “Are you sure about that?”

The kids all starting cackling. “Oh shit, mum’s really spilling that Tea!” 

“She’s what?” Harry asked confused. 

“Okay, Dad, you really need this. If not for the makeover than for the gay slang. We really need to catch you up.” James said.


	4. Epilogue

James giggled as he planted one more kiss on Teddy’s lips before he turned to the kitchen table where he was unpacking one of the last boxes. They had finally moved everything into their new flat which was a cause for celebration. A celebration that led to them christening their new bed before they’d actually started unpacking any boxes. 

It was late already, the soft light in the kitchen was the only thing illuminating the space. Teddy had just put away the last empty box labelled ‘kitchen’ before he grabbed his phone and changed the song to At Last by Etta James. James recognised it instantly and smiled to himself as he grabbed Teddy to sway back and forth with them.

“I am so happy right now.” James smiled and rested his forehead against Teddy’s. 

Teddy twirled him around and dipped him. “Me too.” They replied.

The slow song soon changed into a more upbeat one with a very defined baseline. Teddy started singing along as soon as the chorus started.”You can’t hurry love, no you just have to wait.” They sang as they grabbed James’ hands and pulled him along around the kitchen doing the most ridiculous dance moves that made James throw his head back in laughter. 

Teddy spun him around a few times and James was dancing along with them while laughing without inhibition. Teddy climbed up onto the table and it shook with his movements. As the song came to an end, they dropped down and starfished out, breathing just a little harder both from laughing and dancing. James’ head appeared above him and they smiled back at their flushed lover. 

“You’re ridiculous and I love you so much.” James said before he lowered himself to kiss Teddy. “This isn’t as easy as they make it seem in Spiderman.” That made Teddy laugh.

“Come on,” Teddy said, “It’s late enough. Time to go to bed. We’ve got a wedding to go to tomorrow. Our wedding.”

“Really? I’d almost forgotten about that.” James said before smiling and climbing on top of Teddy on the table and kissing them. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.”

“Me neither, but it’s happening.” They pulled James down to lie on their chest. It was quiet save for the music playing in the background. 

“We really should head to bet before we fall asleep on this table.” James said and he could feel Teddy’s chest rumble with laughter. 

James push himself up and off the table before dragging Teddy along with him to their bedroom. They silently brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas and got under the covers. Teddy pushed a leg in between James’s and kissed him goodnight. 

“I love you.” Teddy said.

“I love you, too.” James replied. 

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep which they’d need to handle tomorrow’s chaos. Though, as long as they were together, they could handle anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo uso much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
